Goku and Vegeta's new jobs
by ssj Goku
Summary: it's the final day of the final year for goku and vegeta being at school and now they have to get jobs will they make it or will this be a thing they can't defeat this is the sequel to the day goku and vegeta will never forget,
1. Goku and Vegeta's Job crises

**Goku and Vegeta's new jobs**

"Ok now the closet planet to the sun is mercury" Gohan said pointing to a board "Dad are you eating again?"

"No what gave you that idea?" Goku asked with his mouth full

"Your cheeks are bulging with food" Gohan replied

"Man what an idiot" Vegeta thought to himself

"I heard that!" Goku shouted reading Vegeta's mind, "I also heard you're planning on beeping Bulma tonight"

"Shut up Kakarot that is confidential" Vegeta shouted

"Oh ok then" Goku replies

"Uh dad today is the last day of school and mother wanted me to tell you something" Gohan said sounding a little shocked

"What is it son?" Goku asks

"She wants you and Vegeta to get jobs" Gohan replied

"What!" Goku and Vegeta shout in unison

"I know I'm surprised myself"'

"Hey Vegeta why don't we go on Zarbon's masterpiece theatre, they pay off a lot of money" Goku asked reading an article in the paper (scary huh?)

"Ok fine with me" Vegeta replied

(At the studio)

"Hello welcome to Zarbon's masterpiece theatre, I'm zarbon" said Zarbon to the audience

"And I'm Nappa" The co-host Nappa replied

"Today we have two guest they're both from Dragonball Z and GT and I'm sure one of them was the originals, so please give it up for Vegeta and Goku"

"Hello how are you two today" Goku asked as he sat down

"Hi" said Vegeta coldly as he too sat down

"So you two what have you have been doing since Dragonball Z?" Asked the host Zarbon

"Well we have spent most of the time at school where friends of ours were the teachers, and my wife was the principal it was pretty weird" Goku relied

"Wait you two at a school that's pretty funny" laughed the redneck Nappa

"Hey Nappa read the sign?" Vegeta asked knowing what would happen

"What… You I hate you" Nappa said angrily

"That's pretty cool, anyway do you two have any new abilities you would like to show us?" asked Zarbon

"I do" Vegeta answered "I have the ability to read"

"You better watch your mouth or I'll kick your ass" Nappa shouted truly enraged

"Actually Zarbon" Goku interrupted, "I have the ability to read minds here I'll read your mind Zarbon" Goku looks into Zarbon's eyes for a few seconds then, "Ok Zarbon is thinking what would Vegeta look like in a gimp suit"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Vegeta shouts disgusted by Goku had just said

"Zarbon is gay if you're wondering" Nappa replied

"I'M NOT GAY!" Zarbon shouts "NAPPA READ THE (BEEPING) SIGN!"

"I can't read, do we have to go back there" Nappa sobs

"There, there" Goku says as he reaches out to pat Nappa on the shoulder

"Don't touch me I'll kick your ass, I take anger management classes I know how to breathe in 1…2… I always forget after that but I know it's coming"

"3" Zarbon says

"Yeah that's it" Nappa replies

"And what comes after 3 Nappa?"

"Me kicking your ass for making fun of me"

"Hold up I just found I new thought in Zarbon's head" Goku shouts

"What does it say?" Vegeta asks impatiently

"It says… I hope Goku doesn't read this thought of me beeping Bulma last night" Goku rein acts

"Geg ouah I'm so gonna have to like punch something now damit" Vegeta says truly enraged, "Hey Mr assistant boy, boy, you with the coffee give me some coffee, you SON OF A BH BEEPING MY WIFE IT'S YOUR FAULT, Not Susie's I have anger issues 1..2 …3…2..5 DAMN IT ALL TO HELL, boy giving me my damn coffee oh man"

"Uh Susie maybe you should turn the camera off" Zarbon stutters

"I'm gonna kill you Zarbon!" Vegeta shouts

"No get away from me!"

"Come on boy you said you wanted some!"

(Vegeta kills Zarbon)

(It looks like Goku and Vegeta's first job wasn't their best, will they find a job worth sticking to, tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z)

(Next time on Dragonball Z Goku and Vegeta get jobs as retail car dealers but will they keep this job find next time on Dragonball Z)

Car dealers


	2. car dealers

Chapter 2 car dealers

"Ok Mr Goku and Mr Vegeta your applications are accepted, welcome to the world of car dealership" said the car dealership boss

"Great uhhh what is car dealership?" Goku asked completely puzzled

"It's when you sell cars you dipstick" Vegeta said making fun of Goku

"Oh…" Goku replied not realising that Vegeta had just made fun of him

"Ok now here are your name tags, go out there and sell cars!" shouted the boss

2 mins later and Vegeta and Goku don't have a clue about what they're suppose to do

"Hello I would like to purchase a car please" said a little old lady

"Well do we have a car for you" Goku shouted like a talk show host

"Yes we do take a look at this baby" Vegeta replied in the same tone as Goku

"It's the uhhh Ford Mustang she's a beaut" Goku said reading the label of the car

"How much is it?" Asked the old lady

"oh crap I knew I should've paid attention in maths I can't count" Goku thought to himself "it's uhh 2 Zenie please?"

"Ok deal" replied the old lady handing Goku over 2 Zenie

"Thanks for shopping at uhhh Auto dealer LTD" said Goku reading the sign

The old lady drives off in her new Mustang just as another guy came to Vegeta

"Hello sir welcome to auto dealer LTD I am Vegeta how may I serve you?" Vegeta asked blushing slightly

"I'm interested in renting a car" replied the man

"Do you have any money?" Vegeta asked

"No I don't but I can…"

"Sorry no money, new dimension for you!" Vegeta shouts as he sticks out his palm and frazzles the man whilst laughing maniacally

"That shut him up" Goku laughed

"What the hell is going on!" Shouted the boss

"Well I gave a car to an old lady for 2 Zenie, and Vegeta killed a man for not having any money and he asked to rent it" Goku replied

"You imbeciles it's Auto dealer, car shop and rental!" Shouted the boss spraying spit in Vegeta and Goku's face

"And…" Vegeta said

The boss hit Goku and Vegeta in the face, thinking it was an invitation to fight Goku and Vegeta fire beams at him hurling the guy into a wall

"You're fired" Said the boss before dying

"Fired what's that mean?" Goku asked puzzled

"It means we lost our jobs you ninny" Vegeta replied

"Oh ok then on to our next job being doctors!" Goku shouted

(It looks like Goku and Vegeta are having trouble getting jobs, but will being doctors help them out find out next time on the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z)

(Hey everyone this is Goku and next time on Dragonball Z Vegeta and me get jobs as doctors and who is this person and why does he look so familiar tune in next time to find out)

Dr Goku?


	3. dr Goku?

(Last time on Dragonball Z Goku and Vegeta got jobs as car dealers which proved to be a lot harder than they thought, after getting fired the next jobs they applied for were doctors will be turn out like car dealers find out now)

Dr Goku?

"Ok Goku your applications are acceptable welcome to doctor academy" said head doctor Jones

"Thanks sir" Goku replied not understanding what the head surgeon had just said

"Now you will be assistant nurse alongside Vegeta and Cloud"

"Cloud?" Goku asked surprisedly

"Yes you know him?"

"Ah yeah he's a friend of mine" Goku replied

2 minutes later

"Hey Vegeta did ya hear, Cloud is working in this industry" Goku said shutting the door behind him

"What?" Vegeta asked surprised

"Hey Goku, Vegeta how's it going!" shouted a voice from the distance

"Hey Cloud what's up?" Goku asked waving franticly to his friend and saiyin comrade

"Well after Vegeta defeated Baby two years ago I decided to leave school early and get a job as an apprentice nurse" Cloud replied. "So how did your last year of school go?"

"I can finally read!" Goku shouts excitedly, "That sign over there says, operation bay"

"Amazing, what about you Vegeta"

"I can spell my name" mumbled Vegeta blushing slightly

"What was that I didn't hear you?"

"I Said I Can Spell My Name!" Vegeta shouted blushing heavily

"Hey Vegeta you're as red as a tomato" Goku laughed

"Spell tomato" Vegeta said knowing what would happen

"T-a-m-a-t-t-a, tomato" Goku said looking quite proud

Vegeta and Cloud fall to the floor laughing their heads off, Goku walks off in a sulk

"Calling all nurse, calling all nurses, you are all needed in the operation room" Shouted a woman through the intercom

"Hey I'm a nurse Great now's my chance to prove I am not an idiot!" Goku thought to himself

3 minutes later in the operation bay

"Who are you?" Said the head doctor

"I am Goku the new assistant nurse" Goku replied

"Ok Mr Goku go over there and wait for me to ask you for stuff"

Goku goes to where was told to and waits

"Foreseps!" shouts the doctor

"Foreseps?" Goku asks puzzled

"You're telling me you got a job here and you don't know what foreseps are?" the doctor asks

"Yep" Goku replies plainly

"Well what do you know?"

"Nothing, why don't you just give him a sensu bean?"

"Sensu bean?"

"Yeah watch this" Goku gives the patient a sensu bean almost immediately the patient wakes up and starts to run around shouting "I'm Cured, screw you doctors I'm out of here!"

"That's great Mr Goku where do you get these sensu beans?" Asks the doctor

"At Korin's tower" Goku replies

"Could you please get me more?"

"Sure with my instant Transmission it will be easy" Goku then uses his instant transmission to teleport, 2 minutes later Goku returns with a whole bag of sensu beans, "Here you go"

"Thanks you're fired"

"WHAT!" Goku shouts

4 minutes later

"Hey Vegeta you got fired too?" Goku asked looking at Vegeta's facial expressions

"Yeah and so did Cloud" Vegeta replied

"What for?" Goku asked

"After you walked off I asked Vegeta to spell tomato himself, he spelt it wrong, I laughed at him and he went super saiyin and attacked me" Cloud replied

"Hey there's one good thing to this dilemma" said Goku

"And what's that Kakarot?" Vegeta asked

"Well the three of us can now look for jobs, and I know just the place" Goku replied

(What could Goku be talking about, what kind of job could he, Vegeta and Cloud do, find out next time on Dragonball Z)

(Next time on Dragonball Z Goku, Vegeta and Cloud get hired to a new job and who could this mysterious employee be find out next time on Dragonball Z)

Return of Cell


	4. the return of Cell

(Last time on Dragonball Z Goku and Vegeta got jobs as doctors with a familiar face, a three continued their jobs until Goku got fired for giving doctors sensu beans, as did Vegeta and Cloud, and now Goku has laid down plans for another job what could it be? Find out now on Dragonball Z)

The return of Cell

"Who would ever thought we would get jobs at the school we were in a couple of weeks ago" Goku said excitedly gazing at his first Art Picture

"I guess so I got the job as the Art teacher" Vegeta replied

"Hey great Vegeta I got the job as the transition teacher" Cloud exclaimed, "What position did you get Goku?"

"Drama" Goku sighed

"DRAMA!" Cloud and Vegeta shout in unison

"Dad not again don't tell me mother made you get jobs as teachers here?" Gohan asked groaning a little

"Actually it was my idea" Goku replied plainly

"Oh well that's ok then but did I hear myself right did you say you're the new drama teacher?"

"Yep"

"Oh, oh right"

2 minutes later in class.

"Good morning class my name is Mr Goku but you can just call me Goku" said Goku to his new students

"Good morning Goku" replied his students

"Ok today's lesson will be a good one now I want one of you to come up and imitate the tyrant Cell for me, ok let's see ok you in the back come on front!"

"Ok then I will Goku" said the student as he walked up to the front

"NO WAY!" Goku shouts in disbelief

The camera shows none other than Cell himself

"Surprised to see me Goku?" Cell asked evilly

"Not really to be honest" Goku replied

"Oh" said Cell sounding rather depressed

"Ok Cell if we're gonna give these students a show let's take it outside"

"Fine with me"

A couple minutes later Goku and Cell are poised and ready to fight

"Remember this is only an exhibition match"

"Of course Goku"

"Hey Kakarot are you having an exhibition match with Cell well count me in!" shouted Vegeta as he turned super saiyin

"That guy's hair just went Gold!" shouted a student

"WHAT IS HE?" shouted another

"Don't forget about me guys" said Cloud turning Super saiyin as well

"Fine let us begin!" Cell shouted

The 4 warrior's teleport into the sky all the students could see was shockwaves in the sky as well as hearing the shockwaves of their tremendous power

"Not bad Cell you have gotten a lot more powerful since the world martial arts tournament!" Shouted Goku during the assault

"You haven't slacked off either Goku" Cell replied

"Final Flash!" Vegeta shouted

"Kamehameha!" Cloud shouted

Clouds Kamehameha wave and Vegeta's final flash head towards Cell but Cell teleports as the two beams hit there is a huge explosion then there was nothing

"Not bad boys but now it's time to end this!" Cell shouted

But before Cell could do anything Chi- chi come out furious at the 4 warrior's

"YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" Chi- chi shouts

"Oh Man!" Cloud, Goku and Vegeta groan

(What now Goku, Cloud and Vegeta have gotten fired from being teachers what will they do now find out next time on Goku and Vegeta's new jobs that can only be seen on Dragonball Z)

("Hey everyone this is Goku and next time on Dragonball Z me, Cloud and

Vegeta get jobs as fast food trainees will this turn out as good as the other jobs find out next time on the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z)

Takeout terror


	5. takeout terror

"Hey everyone this is Goku and last time on Dragonball Z me, Vegeta and Cloud got jobs as teachers it wasn't one of the hardest jobs there was but the problems started when the evil tyrant Cell returned and got us into a fight and ended up getting my own wife to fire me how Rude! Anyway what happens today find out now on Dragonball Z"

Takeout Terror

"Moments wasted, isolated! Time escaping, endless sacrifice!" Goku sang as he, Vegeta and Cloud opened the door to clucky bells chicken palace

2 mins later

"So you think you can take the jobs as takeout trainees?" Asked the boss Big Mac

"Yes I do Mr Big Mac sir" replied Goku plainly

"If you don't I'll blast ya!" Vegeta shouted

"And I'll uh kick you in the shin" Cloud shouted lost for words

"Ok you all have credentials you'll make perfect trainees" Big Mac replied cowering a little (a little)

"Great I'm glad we had this talk" said Vegeta shaking Big Mac's hand

1 hour later

"Hello welcome to Clucky bells chicken palace I am Vegeta how may I help you?" Asked Vegeta blushing heavily

"Uh I'll take a Dad you look ridiculous!" shouted the customer

"Future Trunks!" Vegeta shouted in disbelief

"Yeah it's me I heard you were getting a job but I never thought it would be here!" Trunks replied

"Yeah it was Kakarot's idea" Vegeta replied

"Hey Trunks what's up?" Goku shouted waving his hands franticly

"Oh hey Goku" Trunks replied

"Whatever what do you want boy?" Vegeta asked loudly

"Oh I'll have a chicken surprise thanks" Trunks replied handing Vegeta 3 Zenie

"Hey Kakarot I need a chicken surprise!" Vegeta shouted

"Chicken surprise coming up!" Goku replied

"Hey is that you Vegeta!" shouted a familiar voice

"WHAT!" Vegeta shouted

"Hey Yamcha!" Goku shouted oh Trunks here's your chicken surprise

"Thanks Goku see ya" Trunks replied as he walked off

"Hey Vegeta you look ridiculous in that outfit what did Bulma make it out of tin cans and garbage!" Yamcha laughed

"Cheesy ass mother Beeper! YOU WILL DIE!" Vegeta shouted truly enraged as he lunged at Yamcha and started to beat him to a pulp

"Hey that looks like fun let me join in!" Cloud shouted as he joined in

"NO GUYS STOP I DON'T WANT TO GET FIRED FROM HERE!" Goku shouted as he punched Vegeta and Cloud away and helped Yamcha up

"I'm out of here screw you Vegeta you suck!" Yamcha shouted as he ran away

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta shouted as he killed Yamcha

"YOU'RE SO FIRED VEGETA, GOKU AND UH….."

"Cloud"

"CLOUD!" Shouted Big Mac

"Oh you want some too huh!" Vegeta shouted as he attacked the boss killing him and continually attacking his dead corpse

"Vegeta stop sigh let's go find ANOTHER JOB!" Goku sobbed as he take 10 boxes of chicken surprise and walked off

(Oh boy what an upset for Goku being fired from his dream job what jobs will Goku, Vegeta and Cloud do next find out next time on Dragonball Z)

("Hey there this is Vegeta and next time on Dragonball Z me, Kakarot and Cloud become supermarket checkout operators will this turn out like the others…….. Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z)

Checkout clerk Goku?


	6. checkout clerk Goku?

"Hello people my name is Yamato Delgato I am the creator of Goku and Vegeta's new jobs and I'll be narrating this chapter"

Goku- "Hey it was my turn to do it!"

Yamato: "You did it last time!"

Goku- "Oh right good point"

Cloud: Hey Yamato shouldn't you do the disclaimer?"

Yamato: That I should Cloud, that I should"

**Disclaimer: I do not own any distribution rights to Dragonball Z although I may wish I did I don't so don't sue me!"**

"Last time on Dragonball Z Goku, Vegeta and Cloud got jobs as takeout trainee's Goku's dream job, but as the past 5 chapters have proved it didn't last as VFC (Vegeta's female Clone) has always wished for Yamcha was brutally beaten and killed by Vegeta and that caused then to loose their jobs disappointed and upset Goku stormed off in search of another job what will it be today…. Find out now on Dragonball Z"

Checkout clerk Goku?

"So Kakarot what job have you applied for us now?" asked the impatient Vegeta

"……"

"Are you still mad about getting fired from your dream job?" Vegeta asked

"Shut up I'm still mad at you for getting me fired from my dream job!" shouted Goku who clearly didn't hear what Vegeta had just said

"Ok Kakarot I'm s….s….s-o-r-r-y……" Vegeta said trying to utter the apology out

""Ok then thank you Vegeta, ok time to go to our job as checkout operators!" Goku shouted much happier now

"CHECKOUT OPERATORS" Cloud and Vegeta shouted in unison

"Yep" Goku replied plainly

"Darn it why does Kakarot always has to give us embarrassing jobs" Vegeta thought to himself

"What was that Vegeta?" Goku asked sneering at his rival

"Darn it I forgot he can read minds" (As shown in chapter 1)

3 hours later

"Hello I'm your checkout operator my name is Goku how may I be of assistance?" Goku asked cheerfully

"Yeah I will have a Goku you look like a dork please?" said the customer

"Huh oh uh sorry we don't have that hey wait a second Krillen?" Goku asked surprisedly

"Yo what's up Goku?" Krillen replied

"Hey Krillen who's your life with Android 18?" Goku asked cheerfully

"Quite good Goku we have just moved out of Master Roshi's and bought ourselves a house is the east 435 district" Krillen replied

"Hey you bought a house in the same district as me" Goku said excitedly

"Come on Krillen we need to move on to get the stuff in the house" Said Android 18 shoving Krillen away, "It was nice meeting you again Goku but we need to go here's the money keep the change"

"Thanks 18 will do" Goku replied putting the change in his pocket

"Was that Krillen and Android 18?" Cloud asked as he walked past Goku

"Yep" Goku replied

"I'm surprised that boy married that Android" Vegeta said coldly

Goku and Cloud then begin to laugh Vegeta walks off then bumps into two familiar faces

"WHAT THE, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TWO BACK!" Vegeta shouted rather loudly

"Well, well, well if it isn't the prince of saiyins Vegeta" Said one of the two

"Maybe we might have to kill him" Said the other person

Goku and Cloud run to where Vegeta shouted they were surprised when the saw the two people

"Frieza and Cooler but how?" Goku asked in shock

"Well we have our sources" Cooler replied

"At last I found you Frieza" said a not so familiar voice

"Hmmm" Frieza hummed as he looked behind him to find a saiyin that looked like Goku but had a huge scar on the left side of his face and he was wearing the same kind of armour as Vegeta did in the Cell saga

"He, he, he if it isn't Bardock" Frieza laughed

"Bardock?" Vegeta and Cloud asked in unison

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" Goku asked completely bemused

"You don't know Kakarot!" Vegeta asked in disbelief

"Nope" Goku replied plainly

"He's your father" Cloud replied

"WHAT!" Goku shouted in shock

(Yamato Delgato: "What is this first the appearance of Frieza and Cooler, and now Goku's father Bardock has entered the phrase how will this epic battle end up… find out next time for the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z")

(Next time on Dragonball Z The battle Between Frieza, Cooler, Goku, Vegeta, Cloud and Bardock begins, and Bardock demonstrates his abilities from the other world by transforming into a super saiyin boy what a battle this should be don't miss it next time on Dragonball Z)

The father of Goku a super saiyin?


	7. the father of Goku a super saiyan?

"Hey everyone Vegeta here and last time on Dragonball Z me, Kakarot and the Cloud got jobs as checkout operators and surprising enough we still have the jobs for at least another chapter but it might not last long for the surprise visit by Frieza, Cooler and Kakarot's father Bardock what will happen today… find out now on Dragonball Z"

The father of Goku a super saiyin?

"Well, well, well we can destroy 4 saiyans in one place!" Frieza cackled his Brother slaps his face wondering where he went wrong

"Not exactly Frieza there are 4 super saiyans in this premises" Bardock replied whilst laughing

"Ha, ha, ha last time I check Vegeta, Goku and the boy were super saiyans since when have you become a super saiyin or do you just not know how to count?" Cooler cackled

"Oh I don't know how to count but I'm certain there are 4 super saiyans. Kakarot, prince Vegeta, Cloud transform into super saiyans" Bardock replied

Goku, Vegeta and Cloud transform into super saiyans

"Now it's my turn HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bardock shouted as he started to transform into a super saiyan

"No it can't be how can he do this he's a weakling saiyan!" Frieza shouted in shock as he slowly backed away

"What are you talking about Super saiyins are foolish" Cooler smirked

Bardock had just finished his transformation into a super saiya to the surprise of Frieza, Vegeta, and Goku who still wasn't sure who Bardock was.

"Wow impressive cousin" Cloud said confidently

"Cousin!" Vegeta shouted, "That means you're related to Kakarot, and Kakarot is related to Broly

"Yeah Broly is my nephew because Paragus is my brother" Bardock replied

"Really now that's great Cloud was already living with us and now he's family!" Goku said excitedly as he hugged Cloud and began to cry

"Who cares about your personal life?" Frieza shouted

"Hey don't talk about my family like that" Said a completely different voice

Just then another saiyan come out of the shadows again he looked like Goku except he had a red scouter on and his armour was grey and in the shape as Vegeta's in saiyan saga

"Turles!" Goku shouted

"Well if it isn't my younger brother Kakarot how lovely to see you again" Turles replied

"It this some sort of evil reunion or something?" Vegeta shouted

"No Vegeta we are here to give you an invitation to the intergalactic world martial arts tournament" Turles replied, "All your friends are invited to compete and there is only one rule survival!"

"So I guess this tournament is hosted by you guys?" Goku asked completely calm and focus

"Of course we are this tournament will decide the fate of the earth" Cooler replied

"Fine then so be it when is this tournament gonna be held?" Bardock asked

"2 weeks from now" Frieza replied

"Oh and by the way some old friends will be coming to this tournament so be prepared" Turles said as he, Frieza, and Cooler walked off

"Well this is just great now we have the tournament to worry about as well as these jobs" Vegeta said angrily

"So Goku what do we do now?" Cloud asked ripping off his checkout clothes

"We train or this tournament, hey wait a second I have an idea you guys go to Master Roshi's and tell everyone the news and I'll be right back" said Goku before he used his instant Transmission technique to teleport himself to the grand Kai's planet

"Goku what are you doing here you didn't die again did you?" King Kai asked

"No King Kai I came here to ask you a favour, could I please speak to Pikkon?" Goku replied

"Sure no prob he's in the training room" King Kai replied pointing Goku the way

"Thanks King Kai bye!"

Goku runs inside the building to see Pikkon training with other dead fighters from around the universe

"Hey Pikkon!" Goku shouted cupping his hands over his mouth to make his voice louder

"Goku what are you doing here, I thought you had got your life back?" Pikkon asked

"Yeah I have I wanted to ask you a question" Goku replied

"I'm all ears"

"Ok there's an intergalactic martial arts tournament being held on my home planet earth and I was wondering if you wanted to compete for the good guys well what do you say?" Goku asked

"An intergalactic martial arts tournament sounds great ok Goku I'm in" Pikkon replied

"Great train hard and I'll pick you up in two weeks" said Goku before using his instant Transmission technique to teleport himself to Planet Konack

"Goku what a surprise what are you doing on my home planet?" Asked Tapion the legendary brave warrior (from Dragonball Z movie 13 wrath of the dragon)

"There's an intergalactic martial arts tournament being held on earth and I was wondering if you wanted to compete?" Goku asked, "I know Trunks would like to see his big brother again

"Well it has been a while ok I'll go with you" Tapion replied

"Great now grab my shoulder and I'll take you to earth" said Goku as he waited for Tapion to grab shoulder before using the instant transmission technique to teleport them back to earth

On Master Roshi's island

"So there's gonna be an intergalactic martial arts tournament held in two weeks and the bad thing is Frieza, his brother, and Turles are hosting it and with o rules this might be trouble" Said Cloud as he told the whole story

"Two weeks huh? Well it's longer then we got to train for the Cell games" Replied Krillen

Just then Goku and Tapion materialised in front of the house and entered

"Hey guys I'm back and I brought a friend!" Goku shouted

Kid Trunks looked to see Tapion behind Goku his eyes filled with tears as he ran to him

"Big Brother!" Trunks shouted as he hugged Tapion

"That's not fair I want a big brother" Goten pouted

"Hello I'm right here!" Gohan shouted

"Oh and Uhh I love you bro" Goten stuttered as he hugged Gohan

"Ok so this tournament will decide the fate of the planet?" Piccolo asked

"Yep" Goku replied

"Then I suggest it's time we headed back to the newly constructed hyperbolic time chamber"

(Now that Frieza, Cooler, and Turles has declared an intergalactic martial arts tournament Goku, Vegeta, and Cloud will have to put their jobs on hold to train for this battle of the century tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z)

"Hey there this is Vegeta and next time on Dragonball Z the Z- warriors go to train in the newly constructed hyperbolic time chamber, and what's this familiar power levels have surfaced on the earth what a tragedy, you want to find out what happens… well get some patience and wait for the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z)

Tremendous power crises


	8. tremendous power crises

"Hey there Cloud here and last time on Dragonball Z me, my cousin Goku, Vegeta, and Bardock got into a debate between Frieza, Cooler, and Goku's second brother Turles they had invited us to an intergalactic martial arts tournament to decide the fate of earth, what will happen today…find out now on Dragonball Z"

Tremendous power crises

At Kami's lookout Goku and the other Z-warriors materialised on the outskirts of the hovering plateau

"Well here we are Kami's lookout let's go to the hyperbolic time chamber" said Goku as he ran inside

"Oh welcome Goku I see you want to try out my new hyperbolic time chamber?" asked Mr Popo

"Yeah is it ready?" Goku replied

"Yes it is bring the others in and I'll run it through them"

2 minutes later Goku brings the other inside

"Ok this is how it works, I have upgraded the time chamber to hold 4 people and now the time limit is 48 hours at a time" said Mr Popo

"So that means we have to stay in there for basically 2 years instead of 1" said Future Trunks

"That is correct" Mr Popo replied

"Fine then but I want to go first!" Vegeta ordered

"Fine Vegeta but you'll have to go in with me, Future Trunks and Cloud" Goku replied

"Whatever Kakarot"

"Good then enter when you're ready" said Mr Popo as he opened the door

Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Cloud enter the room then Mr Popo shuts the door behind them

Couple of hours later

"No this is terrible where is all this energy coming from, I…I sense Broly and Super Android 13 but how they're dead!" Piccolo thought to himself

"You sense it too Piccolo?" asked Gohan

"Yeah it's terrible now I can sense Garlic JR, Bojack, Janemba and Lord Slug" Piccolo replied as he wiped the sweat from his head

"I know and if I didn't know any better I would say Hildegarn will be there too"

In the hyperbolic time chamber Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Cloud had begun their intense training and after about 4 hours of training they decided to take a break

"Man what a great training session!" Goku shouted as he stretched his limbs

"You see father training isn't always about improving your skills, if you rest your muscles then you'll have more time to train" Trunks said to Vegeta

"Whatever" Vegeta replied coldly

Back on the lookout.

"DA, da, da, da, da!" Shouted Goten as he hoped around the lookout listening to BYOB by system of a down

"So big brother what's it like on your home planet now that Hildegarn is gone?" Kid Trunks asked to Tapion

"It's a lot more peaceful there everyone is calming down" Tapion replied

"Everybody's going to the party have a real good time!" Goten sang

"Man what an idiot" Kid Trunks thought to himself

Back in the hyperbolic time chamber Goku and Cloud had fallen asleep while Vegeta and Future Trunks carried on with their training

"Ok father time to show you the power that I never showed you in the world martial arts tournament 2 years ago" (refer to the day Goku and Vegeta will never forget) shouted Trunks as he transformed into a super saiyan 2

"Hmm not bad son you've gotten a lot stronger than last time" Vegeta said confidently

"Father seems a little too overconfident I'll make him regret that" Trunks thought to himself "Oh my god father is that Broly!"

"WHAT!" Vegeta shouted as he quickly turned around

"BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks shouted as he quickly moved his hands in different positions then fired the attack

The blast hit Vegeta there was a small explosion and Vegeta was gone

"Huh where did he go?" Trunks asked himself as he looked around trying to find Vegeta's power level

"Psst who ya looking for?" said a familiar voice

Trunks nearly jumped out of his skin by what Vegeta had said, Vegeta fell to the floor laughing his head off

"Broly's behind you" Trunks said angrily

"Oh like I'm gonna fall for that again" Vegeta cackled

"Vegeta I'm going to kill you" said Broly

Vegeta turned around to see Broly Vegeta screamed then ran off

"Nice work Goku that was almost believable" Trunks said whilst laughing

"Thanks Trunks" Said Goku pulling off the head piece to the suit

(It looks like things are heating up for the intergalactic martial arts tournament that is only 1 week and 6 days away what will happen next… tune in next time to find out)

"Hey everybody Cloud here and next time on Dragonball Z Me, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks get out of the hyperbolic time chamber but will our training be enough to beat Frieza, Cooler and Turles? Tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z to find out"

The ring is made


	9. the ring is made

(Last time on Dragonball Z the Z-warriors returned to the newly constructed hyperbolic time chamber where Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Cloud began their training for the intergalactic martial arts tournament that would take place in 1 week and 6 days what will happen today… find out now on Dragonball Z)

The ring is made

Its 2 days after Goku and the other 3 saiyans went into the hyperbolic time chamber and they only have a few hours left

"Take everything left from me, all to blame!" Goten sang as he jumped around playing his air guitar to we're all to blame by sum 41

"How can Goten be so calm about the martial arts tournament I am a nervous wreck" Trunks said to Tapion

"I guess Goten is remaining calm because he knows his dad or his brother will win this tournament" Tapion replied

"Oh in that case such a lonely day shouldn't exist, today that I'll never miss" Trunks sang as he too began to jump around the lookout playing his air guitar to the loneliest day of my life by system of a down

"Whoa what was that power I just sensed?" Piccolo said to himself

"It's dad and the others!" Gohan shouted

Goku, Cloud, Vegeta and Future Trunks walk out of the building, Goku's orange shirt was ripped in half, Clouds purple shirt was slightly ripped, Vegeta's blue tank top was gone and Trunk's hair had grown longer

"Wow dad your power has gotten higher than before" Gohan exclaimed

"Thanks Gohan I have been training hard" laughed Goku

"Hey dad you look different your hair is still yellow" Kid Trunks shouted as he noticed Vegeta still was a super saiyan

"Yes son I learnt how to suppress my energy even as a super saiyan" Vegeta replied

"I see that Vegeta" Goku replied

"Yes Kakarot I see you resorted in this form as well" Vegeta cackled as he noticed Goku was too still a super saiyan

Meanwhile down on earth Turles and Cooler we're busy locating a spot to put the stadium arena in

"Darn it Cooler we'll never find anything here" Turles shouted

"No wait why don't we make our own spot" Cooler replied as he fired a death beam at the nearest city

There's a huge explosion then when the smoke cleared the eastern city was no more

"Great work Cooler that's a nice spot for the ring now let's see ah this will be a nice rock to make an arena out of" Turles said as he made a rock hover over his head

Turles then began to form caching ore the most powerful substance in the world, which he then created the arena blocks he then laid to blocks to form the arena floor

"Ah yes nice work Turles that's a perfect arena now to train for the big day" said Cooler as he laughed maniacally

Back on the lookout

"No it's terrible the eastern section of the planet is gone but how?" Piccolo shouted

"I think I know one person Turles!" Goku shouted

"Yes this does sound like him" Vegeta replied

"I want you, all tattooed, I want you bad!" Goten sang as he danced to want you bad by the offspring's

"Ok we have 1 week and 4 days left till the tournament begins so Piccolo you, Gohan, Goten and Bardock go in, then Kid Trunks, Tapion, Krillen and Tien go in" Goku said confidently

"What about me?" said a different voice

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked

Cloud turns around to see another saiyan his eyes widen with joy

"Baston you're alive!" Cloud shouted

"Of course if I was dead I wouldn't be here" Baston replied

"Baston!" Vegeta shouted, "You mean the Baston that defeated the chaotic demon 10 years ago?"

"Yep" Baston replied plainly

(What surprises does this new saiyin have that makes Vegeta so nervous is he friend or foe... tune in next time to find out)

(Next time on Dragonball Z Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Bardock enter the hyperbolic time chamber, while Baston and Cloud tell Goku and the others their story of their past don't miss it next time on Dragonball Z)

Cloud's past


	10. Cloud's past

"Last time on Dragonball Z Goku, Vegeta, Cloud and Trunks finished their training in the hyperbolic time chamber and decided to take a break from training to allow Bardock, Gohan, Goten and Piccolo to have their training session, but before that happened a mysterious saiyan appeared, is he friend or foe… find out now"

Cloud's past

"So Baston where have you been for the past 3 years?" Asked Cloud

"Well I had been in HFIL for a year finding out what Turles and his gang were up to then I used the instant transmission technique to teleport to King Kai's to tell him the news and to learn the spirit bomb attack" Baston replied

"You two know each other?" Goku asked confusedly

"Yeah we basically grew up together" Baston replied

"Tell us the story so it takes up most of the chapter" Vegeta said impatiently

"Ssh Vegeta with the magic of writing stories and all" Goku whispered

"Ok let's see it all begins 17 years ago when Baston and I were children" said Cloud as he entered a flashback, "Well before the planet Vegeta was destroyed my family and Baston moved to the planet konasama to have a vacation, but once we found out the planet Vegeta was destroyed we decided to live there, but the piece didn't last. 7 years later we heard that Broly had survived and became the legendary super saiyin and he was heading towards our planet, my parents decided to stand their guard we wanted to help but they knocked me and Baston unconscious so we wouldn't interfere, once we came to the planet was a wasteland and my parents were killed, after that day I vowed to get back at Broly for what he had done, but then 4 years later I heard Broly was killed by Goku and I decided to meet Goku and thank him for all he had done, but when I got to earth I noticed Broly had survived and he was attacking Goten, Trunks and Videl I wanted to step in but I knew I couldn't interfere with their battle so I stayed and watched helplessly as you guys got beaten up it was terrible to watch but in the end you prevailed, a couple of months later Jaguar had created Bio- Broly and again I was forced to watch as Goten, Trunks, Krillen and Android 18 get hurt, But it worked out with Trunks defeating him, and when Janemba brought fourth all the dead villains I challenged Broly to which I found out he was my uncle, I had no choice but to destroy him otherwise he would of destroyed us all, so then after that I wanted to meet Goku so I went to the same school as he did and yeah that's about the whole story"

"I see you never knew Broly was your uncle" Piccolo replied

"Yeah some of those things he said almost made it impossible to kill him"

(Flashback)

"At last I found you Broly now I can avenge my family's death!"

"Ha, ha, ha you really think you can kill your own dear uncle?"

"What!"

"It's true when you were born your father told me about your high power level, yea that's right boy your father is my brother!"

"But how father never told me about a brother"

"He didn't want to scare you"

"But why, why did you kill him then!"

"Ah yes my reason is this I DID'NT LIKE HIM SO I WANTED HIM DEAD!"

"YOU MONSTER!"

"I am not a monster I am a god HA, HA, HA!"

(Out of flashback)

"You see that's what made it so hard he killed my parents for no reason"

"Yes he does it because he's a monster that has no free will" Goku replied

"If that's true won't Broly be in the tournament?" Vegeta asked

"Yeah he will I just know it" Cloud replied

"Don't worry about it Cloud we'll beat him" Goku said cheerfully as he patted his comrade on the back

"Thanks Goku I'm glad I got to meet you" Cloud replied

Goku and Cloud begin to laugh shortly after everyone else joins in

"Oh Vegeta!" Shouted Bulma, "I bought you a shirt at the store and I want you to put it on!"

Vegeta pulls the shirt out of the bag his eyes widen he blushes heavily as he puts it on

"It's pink again Bulma where the hell do you buy these!" Vegeta shouts

Everyone laughs at Vegeta; Vegeta walks off in a sulk

"It's a peaceful time for the Z-warriors but how long will it last, with only 1 week and 3 days till the intergalactic martial arts tournament they will have to prepare and staring out into the staring moonlight without a care in the world is Turles tune in next time for the next chapter of Dragonball Z"

"Next time on Dragonball Z Goku, Cloud, Baston, Gohan and Goten head home for a little R&R while Vegeta, Trunks and Future Trunks continue their training at capsule corporation, and Turles, Frieza and Cooler decide to get a little training in terrorising the people of earth don't miss it next time on Dragonball Z"

R&R for the Z-warriors


	11. R&R for the Zwarriors

"Last time on Dragonball Z Goku and the other Z-warriors gathered around to hear Cloud's story of his past when he and Baston were kids and after hearing his story the Z-warriors were more confident than ever what happens today, find out now"

R&R for the Z-Warriors

Back at Goku's house Goku, Cloud, Gohan, Goten and Krillen decide to spend some time off training to have a little R&R

"Ah what a beautiful day!" Goku shouted stretching his muscles

"Yeah but Goku don't you think we should be training for the martial arts tournament?" Asked Krillen

"You've got to relax Krillen we still have 1 week to go" Cloud replied

"Yeah Krillen just relax we will spend the next 4 days training so lighten up and have some fun" Goku said cheerfully

"Yeah I guess you're right" Krillen replied

"Hey dad take a look at how big this fish I caught is!" Goten shouted

"Hey wow that's a big fish!" Goku exclaimed

"He's a lot like you were when you were a kid"

"Oh hey Piccolo how's the training going?"

"Pretty good but I'm not certain if it's enough to beat Turles and his gang"

"Yeah we'll need to pull out all the stops to beat him"

Meanwhile at capsule corporation Vegeta, Trunks, Kid Trunks and Baston decide to carry on with their training while Tapion learns to cook with Bulma

"Come on Baston let's see what you've got!" Vegeta shouted confidently

"Right but first allow me to try out one of your attacks FINAL FLASH!" Baston shouted

"WHAT!" Vegeta shouted in shock

"HA! Just kidding what I meant to say was GALICK GUN!"

"Baston fires his Galick gun at Vegeta but Vegeta dodges it like it was nothing

"So how do you know the Galick gun?" Vegeta asked, "That's a family tradition"

"Oh we're family cousin" Baston replied

Vegeta nearly fainted to what he heard Kid Trunk's eyes widened with joy

"Wow I have a cousin!" Trunks shouted

Back at Goku's house

"I'm still certain we should be training" Said Krillen who was starting to crack under the pressure

"Calm down Krillen we will be fine" Goku replied as he pushed his friend into the lake

"Right we better get some sleep tomorrows another big day" Cloud yawned

The next day the door bell goes off and Vegeta, Kid Trunks, Trunks and Baston are at the door

"Oh hey Vegeta what's up?" Goku asked cheerfully

"Look Kakarot I need to talk to you" Vegeta replied as he dragged Goku to the other side of the house

"What is it Vegeta?"

"Baston is my Cousin that is what's wrong"

"Really that's so amazing!"

"By the way where is Bardock?"

"I think he stayed at Kami's lookout"

"Oh ok then"

"Never mind that Vegeta now let's have some fun"

(And as the people of earth watch the sun rise and fall seven times the day of the intergalactic martial arts tournament was set to begin in no less than an hour, tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z)

(next time on Dragonball Z the wait is over the intergalactic martial arts tournament is about to begin who will win in this exclusive tournament find out next time on Dragonball Z)

the wait is over


	12. the wait is over

Lat time on Dragonball Z Goku and the other Z-warriors decided to have a little R&R for the last week they had left before the world martial arts tournament, and as the sun rose and fell seven more times the day of the intergalactic martial arts tournament was upon them if you want to find out what happens today tune in now

The wait is over

At Kami's lookout Goku materialized in front of the hyperbolic time chamber where Vegeta, Baston, Cloud, Gohan, Goten, Kid Trunks, Trunks, Tapion, Bardock, Piccolo, Krillen and Tien were waiting for him

"Hey everybody I like for all to meet Pikkon" Goku shouted

"Hi there" Pikkon said to the others

"Hi Pikkon" Everyone replied

"So is this the intergalactic fighter from the western galaxy?" Piccolo asked

"Yep" Goku replied

Pikkon walks up to Piccolo and takes a good glance at Piccolo is wearing

"You use weighted clothing?" Pikkon asked

"Yes I do and I see you do too" Piccolo answered

"Guilty as charged" Pikkon replied

"I don't want to sound like Vegeta when saying this but don't you think we should go?" Said Goku

"Oh yeah good one Kakarot" Vegeta sniggered

At the tournament arena Turles, Frieza, Cooler and a few other Villains were waiting upon Goku and the other Z-warriors arrival

"This is boring how much longer do we have to wait?" Cooler said impatiently

"Only 1 more hour Cooler" Turles replied

A couple of mins later Goku and the others are heading towards the tournament arena when they are stopped by two saiyans

"Raditz!" Goku shouted

"No don't attack Kakarot ouch! I mean you no harm ouch! I will fight for your side ouch!" Raditz replied

"Really that's great!" Goku shouted excitedly

"I will fight too" Said a different voice

Goku peers behind Raditz to see a girl wearing saiyan armour like Vegeta's in Saiyan saga only pink, she had short black hair and black eyes

"Who are you?" Goku asked confusedly

"My name is Cilar" Cilar replied

"Cilar huh cool my name is Goku but my brothers, father and Vegeta call me Kakarot" Goku said excitedly

"It's good that we have more warriors fighting for the good side but I suggest we go to the tournament they'll be waiting for us" said Piccolo as he headed off ahead of the others

"Well let's do this!" Goku shouted

Ten minutes later and Piccolo arrives at the arena

"Well, well, well it's the green guy" Turles cackled

"Your reign ends here Turles!" Piccolo shouts

"Hmm well look who's here" Frieza cackled

Piccolo looks up to see Goku and others hovering above them

"Well we're here we're not late are we brother?" Goku asked

"No not at all Kakarot now we can get this tournament underway" Turles replied

At that point Android 18, Videl and Uub enter the phrase

"Sorry I'm late master" Uub said bowing to Goku

"No prob Uub and don't call me master ok" Goku replied

"Enough talk let the intergalactic martial arts tournament BEGIN!" Turles shouts

the wait is finally over the intergalactic martial arts tournament is about to begin, the biggest battle in the history of Dragonball Z is set to begin who will win this exclusive tournament, will it be Turles the evil, Goku the earth's saviour, or has Vegeta got the power to win the tournament? Find out next time on Dragonball Z

Next time on Dragonball Z the intergalactic tournament begins with the drawing for the slots who will face who? Find out next time on Dragonball Z

Vegeta goes first


	13. Vegeta goes first

Last time on Dragonball Z Goku and the other Z-warriors prepared themselves for the intergalactic martial arts tournament which was only a few hours away who will win this exclusive tournament find out now on Dragonball Z

Vegeta goes first

"Welcome all to the intergalactic martial arts tournament which I have dubbed the survival games!'' announced Turles, "survival is the only rule of this tournament and for you the viewers allow us to introduce the fighters, fighting for the good side is Goku or as I call him Kakarot, Vegeta the prince of saiyans, Gohan and Goten Kakarot's kids, Trunks and Future Trunks Vegeta's sons, Piccolo the super namek, Krillen the weak human"

"HEY!" Krillen shouts

"As I was saying Cloud and Baston Kakarot's and Vegeta's cousins, Pikkon the intergalactic fighter of the western galaxy, Tapion the legendary brave warrior, and Cilar and Raditz two traitors of the saiyan race!"

Goku stood there motionless, calm and ready

"And fighting for the evil side is myself, Cooler the Brother of Frieza, Frieza the evil tyrant of the universe, Broly the legendary super saiyan, Super android 13 Dr Gero's best Android, Hildegarn the Monster of Hoi, Cell the perfect Android, Kidd Buu, Bojack the galactic menace, Janemba the creation of HFIL, Metal Cooler the reconstructed, Lord slug the super namek of evil, baby Vegeta the reborn, and a surprise guest the evil form of Cloud!" Turles announced

"I should've known" Cloud said confidently

"Now we will draw lots for the tournament match ups, now first thing we do is mix up all the even numbers so the good guys can choose their lots, then the evil team choose the odd numbers so they pair up against one of the heroes" Turles announces as Cooler mixes the even numbers up

"Ok the first good guy up is Piccolo!" Cooler shouts

Piccolo walks up to Cooler and pulls out a number

"Number 16" Piccolo says as he gives Cooler the number as Frieza writes his name on the number 16 slot

"Right then uh Cloud you're next" Cooler shouts

Cloud walks up to Cooler glances at his evil as does his evil side before Cloud puts his hand in the box and pulls out a number

"4" Cloud says as he walks off

"Great now the next to come up is… Vegeta"

Vegeta walks up to Cooler doesn't even look when he pulls out the number

"2" Vegeta says coldly without even looking at the number

"So Vegeta goes first huh?" Goku says confidently

We now skip the rest of the heroes and go to the last three of the villains

"Right now it's Frieza's turn" Cooler shouts

Frieza walks to Cooler glares at him before putting his hand in the box and pulls out a number

"25" Frieza says as he walks off to put his name on the board

"Good that puts him against Baston" Turles says to himself

"So I get to kill Frieza huh, great!" Baston says confidently

"Now I get to choose" Cooler says to himself as he digs through the box and pulls out a number "13"

"That puts him up against Pikkon" Frieza says as he writes Coolers name on the board

"And finally Turles you're up"

Turles doesn't move he looks at the board then smiles evil

"Well what do you know I'm facing Kakarot" Turles cackles

"What!" Goku shouts

"Now that the tournament slots are in place let us show the line up first is Vegeta vs Hildegarn, in the second match Broly faces his nephew Cloud, in the third round Krillen faces Cell, Gohan faces Evil Cloud in the fourth match, in the fifth match Future Trunks faces Metal Cooler, Cilar faces Super android 13 in the sixth math, Cooler and Pikkon duke it out in the seventh round, Piccolo faces Janemba in the eighth match, Goten faces off against Bojack in the ninth match, Kid Trunks faces Kid Buu in the tenth match, Lord slug faces Tapion in the 11th match, Raditz will face baby Vegeta in the 12th match, Frieza and Baston fight it out in the 13th match, and Goku and Turles bring out the final fighters in the 14th match" Brad announces from out of nowhere, "So without further ado let the first match get underway Vegeta, Hildegarn please enter the arena at once!"

Vegeta walks to the arena base but before he can step up Hildegarn step up to the arena base which causes Vegeta to loose his balance causing the saiyan prince to fall on his ass

"Uh now let the first match of the Survival games Begin!"

The first round of the intergalactic martial arts tournament has began Vegeta vs Hildegarn who will win the intense battle find out next time on Dragonball Z

Next time on Dragonball Z Vegeta fights and defeats Hildegarn with no trouble but now a new evil villain has entered the phrase it's none other than Omega Shenron and he has declared the tournament is his now what happens next… find out next time

Omega Shenron takes control


	14. Omega shenron takes control

Last time on Dragonball Z the selection for the intergalactic martial arts tournament was made and now the first match of the tournament is set to begin Vegeta vs Hildegarn who will win… find out now on Dragonball Z

Omega Shenron takes control

Vegeta and Hildegarn stand poised and ready upon Brad's announcement

"Now let the first match BEGIN!" Brad shouts

Hildegarn immediately throws a punch at Vegeta, but his punch is too slow Vegeta simply walks away from it

"Is that the best you've Got Hildegarn I'm not even a super saiyan yet!" Vegeta shouts as he turns super saiyan

"Looks like Hildegarn is done for" Goku cackles behind Turles's back

Vegeta charges at Hildegarn and punches him the gut Hildegarn goes down obviously Vegeta's blow has done some damage to him

"That was too easy" Vegeta cackles as he jumps into the air to finish Hildegarn off, "SUPER GALICK GUN!"

Vegeta's super Galick gun hits its mark destroying Hildegarn the battle was over before it started

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Turles shouts in disbelief, "Oh well no matter the next round will prove to be a good one"

"There won't be a next time for you" Said a different but familiar voice

Turles looks up his eyes widen, his body begins to tremble as sweat runs down his face

"OMEGA SHENRON BUT HOW I THOUGHT WE BANISHED YOU FROM HFIL!" Turles shouts in disbelief

"Oh you can't banish me as long as the Dragonballs are constantly used I can return to this plain and destroy everyone on it" Omega Shenron cackles

"Omega Shenron so you are alive" Goku said slightly shocked

"Yes Goku I'm back and I am claiming this tournament as my own" Omega replies

"What are you talking about this is my tournament you can't just come and claim it as your own!" Turles shouts

"Oh and you think you can stop me?" Omega cackles as he charges at Turles but at the last minute he teleports

"Darn it where has he gone?" Turles shouts while trying to locate Omega's location

"Looking for me?" Omega whispers as he punches his hand through Turles's gut, "Any last words, Oh TOO LATE!" Omega then blows Turles to pieces then Omega starts to laugh maniacally

"He's… he's pure evil" Goku shouts

"Now that that's settled the tournament will be renamed the shadow dragon games!" Omega Shenron declares, "And we'll carry on with the same tournament line up except I take Turles's position so who's next?"

"Its Broly vs Cloud sir" Cell replies hoping that Omega won't kill him

"Ah good a family debate I Love It" Omega then holds out the palm of his hand and fires a beam at the floor, then a seat forms where the hole was, Omega then sits down. "You announcer boy give out the announcement!"

"Ah yes sir now people of Earth the survival games have been battle jacked by Omega Shenron which now he has dubbed the shadow dragon games, don't worry the line up is still the same, now on to the second match it's Broly vs Cloud would the two warriors please come up to the stadium arena!" Brad announces

Cloud and Broly walk beside each other to the arena but Broly elbows Cloud into a wall

"Oh he's asking for it!" Cloud says to himself as he rubs his head and walks to the arena base

"Ok now we enter the second battle Broly will now face his nephew in a battle for survival and if Cloud wins he'll face Vegeta in the second match" Brad announces

"Not so fast!" Omega shouts

"Uh what is it sir?" Brad asks

"I know I'm an evil shadow dragon but I still believe in fair play so we make things a lot more spicy depending how many Villains make it through to the next round we'll eliminate the heroes from the tournament so let's say 6 heroes make it to the next round and 3 villains make it then we'll disqualify 3 heroes from the tournament how does that sound?"

"Fine with me Omega but don't you think you should be the fighter who we have to fight in the final match?" Goku asks

"Yes you have a point Goku fine I'll make that happen Cell make a Cell JR" Omega orders

"Yes sir" Cell replies as he creates a Cell JR from his tail

"Alright let the shadow Dragon games BEGIN!" Omega Shenron shouts

Now that Omega Shenron has taken over the intergalactic martial arts tournament things have been made a lot more interesting find out what happens next time on Dragonball Z

Next time on Dragonball Z Cloud Faces Broly in the first round of the shadow dragon games and both Broly and Cloud have new tricks to show one another to find out what happens next tune in next time on Dragonball Z

Ssj3 Cloud


	15. ssj3 Cloud

Last time on Dragonball Z Vegeta and Hildegarn battle out in the first round of the survival games, Vegeta prevailed in the fight but then something happened Omega Shenron the 1 star shadow dragon took control of the newly named shadow dragon games and he demonstrated his power by destroying Turles, and now the tournament commences with Broly vs Cloud who will win? Find out now

Ssj3 Cloud

"Broly vs Cloud now this should be a good battle" Omega Shenron thought to himself as he watched Brad jump onto the arena floor

"Alright the second match of the shadow dragon games its Cloud vs Broly who will win, well let's find out as we let the next round BEGIN!" Brad shouts

Cloud gets into his fighting position while Broly just stands still

"Ok I can't let Broly get the best of me he has a weakness and I know it" Cloud thought to himself as he looked at Broly's confident look on his face

"Well let's do it!" Cloud shouts

Broly just stands there motionless

"What's the matter, your legs painted on?" Cloud asks confidently

Broly then looks up and grins

"What why is he so damn confident?" Cloud said to himself as he prepared himself

Broly then began to laugh maniacally as he cupped his hands together to perform a familiar attack

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Broly shouts as he fires the Kamehameha wave

"WHAT!" Cloud shouts as he jumps into the air but the problems had only begun the Kamehameha wave was heading towards Goku and the others

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" Goku shouts as he prepares a Kamehameha wave of his own, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Goku's Kamehameha wave hits Broly's there is a huge explosion the shockwave nearly blows up the arena, Omega Shenron just sits there as rocks hit his face

"Wonderful involving other members good show Broly!" Omega shouts with an evil tone

"Broly don't involve Goku and the others this is our fight!" Cloud shouts

"I don't really care about Kakarot and the others in fact I don't even care if this planet blows up I only care about killing you!" Broly replies then he begins to laugh maniacally

"You monster!'

"I am not a monster I am a god!" Broly cackles

"Yeah well you know the saying he who laughs last, laughs the loudest and I'm about to show you what a true super saiyan 3 is like" Cloud replies as he begins to power up transforming into a super saiyan 3

"There's a super saiyan 3!" Frieza shouts in disbelief

"Actually there's a super saiyan 4 you were just never there when it happened" Baby replied

Frieza nearly faints to what baby had just said

"Not bad Boy your power is outstanding you will be a satisfying opponent" Broly cackles as Cloud finishes his transformation

"Don't count on it" Cloud replies

"Oh crap Cloud has surpassed me I can only go super saiyan 2 I must train to surpass him then I will defeat him in battle and I will be the strongest in the universe!" Baston shouts

"Yep Vegeta he is definitely your cousin" Goku laughed

Cloud has just finished his transformation into super saiyan 3 but will it be enough to beat the legendary super saiyan Broly… stay tuned

"Hey everyone this is Goku and next time on Dragonball Z Cloud begins his battle against Broly but why does Broly look so confident has he learnt some new tricks in HFIL… find out next time on Dragonball Z"

Broly's new tricks


	16. Broly's new tricks

Last time on Dragonball Z Cloud faced off against Broly the legendary super saiyan and even though the battle hadn't even started tension was beginning to grow, Broly then showed some of his new tricks from HFIL by performing Goku's signature technique the Kamehameha Wave! But with ease Goku countered the blast with his own Kamehameha wave and now that battle has heated up as Cloud Transformed into a super saiyan 3 what will happen today find out now!

Broly's new tricks

The battle had started between Cloud and Broly, none of them could be seen as they were too fast to locate but shockwave after shockwave it was clear that Broly and Cloud were in a league of their own

"Wow this is amazing Cloud might actually win this!" Krillen shouts in excitement

"I don't get this how can a saiyan that is related to a low level scum have that much power?" Vegeta thought to himself as he had his hand clenched

"What a show their power levels are exactly even, but who will give up first?" Omega Shenron thought to himself as he moved his eyes knowing where Broly and Cloud's next position was

"Omega Shenron can see them fighting as if they were just standing right in front of him" Future Trunks said to Goku

"Yes we might have our work cut out for us" Goku replied

Cloud and Broly continue their fast movement assaults until one of the two falls out of the sky and onto the arena floor, it was Broly, he got up smiled and put two fingers to his head

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Broly shouts

Broly fires the special beam cannon but Cloud evades the attack and fires a Kamehameha wave at Broly, the blast hits creating a small explosion, when the smoke cleared Broly just stood there

"Not bad Broly you seem to have gotten a lot stronger than last time!" Cloud shouts

"And you haven't slacked off either but time to show you another stolen technique FINAL FLASH!"

"He's using my attack… but how?" Vegeta says to himself

Broly fires the Final Flash at Cloud it hits and Cloud plummets to the arena floor

"Wonderful nice job Broly now finish him off!" Omega shouts

"Yes" Broly replies as he jumps into the sky and prepares to do Frieza's trump card attack the death ball

"Cloud get out of there!" Goku shouts

Cloud tries to get out of range of the death ball but his right leg is too damaged to move

"NOW DIE DEATH BALL!" Broly shouts as he fires the death ball at Cloud

There is a huge explosion taking up most of the arena the shockwave is so powerful it knocks Piccolo, Baston, Krillen, Pikkon and Tapion off their feet

"HA, HA, HA HE'S FINALLY DEA…" Broly stops he looks down he starts to tremble with fear

When the smoke cleared there was a new fighter in the ring he had stopped the attack

"WHO ARE YOU?" Broly shouts in disbelief

"I am neither Goku nor Vegeta I am Gogeta it's over Broly I've come for you!" Gogeta shouts

"Hey that's not fair you can't enter a fight!" Frieza shouts

"You stupid fool have you forgotten there are no rules!" Omega shouts

"I don't care if you're Gogeta you're still going to die!" Broly shouts as he charges at Gogeta

"I wouldn't count on it" Gogeta replies as he charges up his ultimate attack the stardust breaker

Gogeta throws the dust at Broly, it hits him but Broly continues and punches Gogeta in the face, the punch doesn't affect Gogeta, but then all of a sudden Broly's chest explodes, and his body starts to disappear, Broly's body completely disintegrates into nothing the battle was over

"Amazing the fusion saiyan warrior defeated the legendary super saiyan" Omega says confidently

"Thanks Gogeta" Says Cloud as he struggles to get up

"Don't mention it" Gogeta replies, "no really don't"

We now skip the other battles to go straight to Baston vs Frieza

"We've lost quite a few battles but thanks to the sensu beans they'll be just fine" says Goku confidently, "so whose turn is it?"

"It's mine" Baston replies, "Get ready Frieza you're going to oblivion!"

"Humph don't count on it" Frieza replies

The 13th match of the shadow Dragon games is set to begin Baston vs Frieza who will win stay tuned

"Next time on Dragonball Z Baston makes short work of Frieza and what's this Goku's challenger has changed who could it be? Find out next time on Dragonball Z

Goku vs Omega Shenron


	17. Goku vs Omega shenron

Last time on Dragonball Z Ssj3 Cloud faced off against Broly the legendary super saiyan the battle was fierce with neither warrior giving in but Broly then demonstrated his new abilities in HFIL by using attacks from the Z-warriors in the end Gogeta stepped in and defeated the demonic super saiyan and now the 13th match is set Baston vs Frieza who will win… find out now!

Goku vs Omega Shenron

"Well people of earth the shadow dragon games have gone well with only 4 heroes losing their fights against their allotted foe and now the 13th match is set and ready to begin it's Baston vs Frieza who will win, let's find out as the 13th match will BEGIN!" Brad announces

"Get ready Frieza you're about to find life a living hell" Said Baston arrogantly

"Oh yeah I'd like to see that!" Frieza cackled as he charged at Baston who just stood there

Frieza took a swing at Baston but Baston teleported before Frieza hit him

"Darn it where did he go?" Frieza shouted as he tried to find Baston's location

"Looking for Me!" Baston shouted as he punched Frieza in the gut, Frieza's body explodes the dust clears and Baston is seen standing in the middle of the arena with his arms folded

"INCREDIBLE Baston has defeated Frieza in one Blow!" Brad shouts in excitement

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Omega Shenron shouts truly enraged

"What is it Omega?" Brad asks

"I have changed my mind I will fight Goku in the next round!" Omega replies

"Hey but I still have to fight the Cell Jr" Goku shouts

All of a sudden the Cell Jr blew up

"What Cell Jr?" Omega asked angrily

"He's that desperate to fight me, fine then I accept!" Goku shouts accepting Omega's challenge

"Good but I want a real fight to the death!" Omega replies as he destroys the arena with ease, "There now we can fight with no formalities"

"Fine if you want it to go down like that" Goku replies as he transforms into a super saiyan 4

"Excellent then let us begin!" Omega shouts as he teleports into the sky

Goku teleports in front of Omega and tries to punch him but Omega blocks the punch knees Goku in the gut and sends him flying into a cliff

"Goku!" Krillen shouts

Goku gets up slowly wipes the blood off his face and hovers into the sky

"I'm surprised you lived from that assault" Omega cackled

"Yeah well I hope I didn't disappoint you" Goku replied trying to catch his breath

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouts as he hovers into the sky looking a lot different than before

"Vegeta you've transformed" Goku said sounding surprised

"Yes the past week I have been training preparing for the day I would defeat you in battle so I pushed myself to the extent of becoming a super saiyan 4" Vegeta replied

"I see but even with you at super saiyan 4 we will not be able to beat Omega Shenron" Goku said sounding depressed

"I know but there is one way to defeat him, I know we have done it already on the last chapter, and I know I hate to admit it, but it's the only way we can beat him" Vegeta replied

"What is it… you're not talking about"

"Yes Kakarot… Fusion!"

Has Vegeta hit his head or something or is he admitting that Fusion is the only way to defeat the almighty Omega Shenron? Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z

Next time on Dragonball Z it's Fusion time, super saiyan 4 Goku, and super saiyan 4 Vegeta, and how will super saiyan 4 Gogeta fair against Omega Shenron… find out next time on Dragonball Z

Ssj4 Gogeta is in control


	18. Ssj4 Gogeta take contol

Last time on Dragonball Z Baston faced off against Frieza the tyrant of the universe and with ease Baston defeated Frieza with one Blow! And now Omega Shenron has had enough, deciding he will now face Goku for a true fight to the death but what is this Vegeta has come up with a plan to defeat Omega Shenron once and for all Fusion but will it be enough… find out now

Ssj4 Gogeta takes control

"Alright Kakarot let's perform the Fusion dance before he attacks!" Vegeta shouts

"Right" Goku replies as he and Vegeta prepare themselves for the fusion dance

"I don't know what you're doing but it won't defeat me!" Omega Shenron cackles he looks at Android 13 and Baby as if to say stop them

Android 13 and baby charge at Goku and Vegeta but are stopped by Cilar and Raditz

"You're not going anywhere!" Raditz and Cilar shout as they transform into super saiyans

"FUSION HA!" Goku and Vegeta shouts as they perform the fusion dance technique

There's a huge ball of energy where Goku and Vegeta were and then a new warrior emerged from the ball he had Gogeta's outfit but his body was covered in red fur as was his hair

"Who are you where the two saiyans I was fighting!" Omega shouted

"The saiyans they're here we are they, they are one unfortunately for you" Gogeta replied as he opened his eyes and sent Omega flying

"So this is Gogeta's true power it's amazing!" Gohan exclaimed

"Hey Goten let's join him!" Kid Trunks shouted

"Ok!" Goten replied

"FUSION HA!" Goten and Trunks shout as they fuse and become Ssj3 Gotenks

"Yeah now things are gonna get more interesting!" Gotenks shouted

"What's going on there were two little boys and now there's one older boy with long hair" Bojack exclaimed

"That's right I am super Gotenks and I'm going to send you to hell!" Gotenks cackled

Back with Gogeta and omega Shenron

"So you're Goku and Vegeta fused you look pathetic" Omega cackles

"I am neither Goku nor Vegeta I am Ssj4 Gogeta and I'm going to kill you Omega Shenron, it's over now come and get me if you can!" Gogeta replies arrogantly

"You're overconfidence is really annoying me I am going TO KILL YOU!" Omega shouts as he charges at Gogeta

Gogeta just stands there and grins Omega gets close enough to attack but Gogeta's aura knocks Omega away into a wall

"What's the matter you almost had me, I thought you said you were going to kill me" Gogeta cackles

"Shut up" Omega mumbles, "I don't care how strong you are you are no match FOR THE MOST POWERFUL SHADOW DRAGON IN HISTORY!" Omega shouts as he fires rapid fire blasts from his fingers

The blast hit Gogeta, Gogeta has trouble trying to cope with the blasts then there is a small dust explosion when the smoke clears Gogeta looks to be in pain

"How was that Gogeta?" Omega cackles

"Actually that help the kink I had in my neck" Gogeta replied arrogantly Omega is truly enraged now. "Hey can you do me a favour can you do my back now!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Omega shouts truly enraged his veins on his head are boiling as he charges at Gogeta wanting him dead more than ever

Gogeta elbows Omega in the face then kicks him into a ruined building

"Now I think it's time I use my ultimate attack" Gogeta cackles as he splits into five separate Gogeta's, "You won't be able to stop this attack it will destroy all the cells in your body!"

Omega flinches as Gogeta launches the so called ultimate attacks which are party crackers going off in Omega's face

"Wah la la!" the Gogeta's laugh while poking their tongues out and disappear, "Oh my god ha, ha, ha, ha that was rich you fell for it!"

"What are you!" Omega shouts

"I am the hope for the universe, I am the answer for all those who are crying out in pain, I am the destroyer of evil, I am Super saiyan 4 Gogeta" Gogeta replies

"No you are dead I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!" Omega shouts as he hovers into the sky and charges up his ultimate attack the minus energy ball

"Guys let's get out of here!" Gohan shouts

"Hold on I'm having trouble with Baby!" Raditz shouts

"SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!" Gotenks shouts as he creates four super kamikaze Ghosts, "Ghosts attack Baby and Android 13!"

The ghosts attack Baby and Android 13 thinking they aren't so tough Baby and Android 13 punch the two ghosts, the ghosts laugh then explode killing Android 13 and Baby

"Ok Let's go!" Gotenks shouts as he fly's off

"SAY GOODBYE SUPER GOGETA MINUS ENERGY BALL!" Omega shouts as he fires the energy ball at Gogeta

"If that blast is capable of destroying the earth what's the point of running" Uub says to himself

Gogeta just sits meditating while the blast gets closer to him; he then opens his eyes and kicks the ball away like it was nothing

The ball goes out of earths atmosphere and explodes

"Now that that's covered it's my turn to attack" Gogeta cackles as he prepares an odd attack, "BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!"

Gogeta charged the Big Bang Kamehameha like a Big Bang attack but fired it like the Kamehameha wave the blast consumed Omega as his body disintegrated as the blast went to outer space and ended up in the sun the battle was over

"Phew it's finally over" Gogeta sighs as he turns back to super saiyan

"We won!" Gotenks shouts as he runs to Gogeta and gives him a hug

"Wait I'm sensing a disturbance" Piccolo says spoiling the triumph

And Piccolo was right there was a huge surge of energy was sensed and a huge dust cloud consumed the area

"Omega he's still alive!" Krillen shouts

But Krillen was wrong it was indeed Omega Shenron but he looked different his body was black not white, his eyes were bloodshot red and the Dragonballs that were around his body were red not blue

"Omega!" Gogeta shouted sounding surprised

"Not exactly the Omega Shenron you know is gone I have evolved I am now Superion Shenron!" Superion replies

The peace does not last although when did it begin, what surprises does Superion Shenron possess, and will Ssj4 Gogeta still have the power to defeat this new menace find out next time on Dragonball Z

Next time on Dragonball Z Ssj4 Gogeta faces off against Superion Shenron but can the fused Super saiyan 4 warrior defeat this evolved shadow dragon find out next time!

Gogeta can't win!


	19. Ssj4 Gogeta can't win

Last time on Dragonball Z Goku and Vegeta performed the fusion dance technique and became Super Gogeta, with his tremendous power and arrogant attitude Gogeta destroyed Omega Shenron with no worry but then the few seconds of peace turned to devastation and Omega Shenron returned except he had evolved into Superion Shenron the most powerful shadow dragon ever will Gogeta defeat Superion…. Find out now

Ssj4 Gogeta can't win

"Ha, ha, ha, ha so Gogeta do you think you can defeat the almighty Superion Shenron?" Superion asked arrogantly

"Come here and find out" Gogeta replied as he waved his enemy over

The two warrior's teleport leaving nothing but dust lying around

"Man what speed where did they go?" Gohan exclaimed looking up in the sky trying to find Gogeta and Superion

Just then there's a huge shockwave that destroyed all the cliffs surrounding the area

"Man what power I can hardly keep myself up!" Krillen shouted as he struggled to keep himself up

In the sky Gogeta and Superion are in the rapid fist, kicking thing they always do on Dragonball Z Gogeta then knees Superion in the face hurling him into the ground there is a huge explosion as Superion hits the floor, Superion gets up and grins at the fused warrior who is charging another Big Bang Kamehameha

"Big Bang KamehameHA!" Gogeta shouts as he fires the attack

The Big Bang Kamehameha hit Superion creating a enormous explosion the biggest explosion seen in Dragonball Z or Gt it could be seen on New Namek it was that big

"Ha….ha….ha…ha well ha… that was easy" Gogeta said trying to catch his breath

"HE DID IT!" Goten shouts

"NO HE'S NOT DEAD!" Piccolo replies loudly

"N…no it… can't….b…be!" Gogeta shouted truly shocked

"Ah HA, HA, HA, HA…. Is that the best you've got!" Superion shouted as the smoke cleared revealing Superion he wasn't even fazed

"Oh… man that was my strongest attack I even put all my energy into it!" Gogeta shouted

Superion teleported in front of Gogeta and punched him into the ground

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD!" Goku and Vegeta shout in unison, "WAIT YOU'RE THERE THE FUSION MUST BE OVER!"

"Oh no Goku and Vegeta's fusion is over!" Krillen shouts

"Great!" Cilar shouts, "Now's a time for me to show you all my new ability!"

"What's that?" Everyone asks

"Ssj3!" Cilar replies

Everyone stands motionless, then they begin to laugh hysterically as Cilar begins to transform. Cilar finishes her transformation everyone's laughter soon turns to mouths dropping in disbelief

"Well that was a little odd" Goku said scratching his head

"What are we suppose to do now Kakarot, Gogeta is obviously no match for Superion and I have only enough energy to go Super saiyan 2!" Vegeta shouts

"Yeah that is a problem I can go super saiyan 3 and so can Gotenks, Cloud and now Cilar, Baston can go Ssj2 and Future Trunks, Gohan, Bardock and Raditz can go super saiyan" Goku replied as he turned Super saiyan 3

"And we're here to help Goku" Pikkon said as he Uub Krillen, Piccolo, Tapion and Tien lined up

"Hey yeah maybe we will stand a chance now stay back I have an idea Vegeta back me up if this fails" Goku announces

"Right" Vegeta replied

"Ok NOW KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku shouted as he fires the Kamehameha wave at Superion

"Ha this is it I'll pretend to have trouble with this blast because I'm so generous!" Superion shouts arrogantly as he holds the blast back

"Right on cue" Goku thought to himself as he charged through the Kamehameha wave to use his ultimate attack. "DRAGON FIST!"

Goku launched the Dragon fist at Superion; Superion didn't even expect it until it was too late the dragon passed through Superion squeezed him until he exploded

"Is it over?" Goku thought to himself trying to locate Superion's life force

"Looking for me Goku" Superion shouted as he punched Goku in the face, this sent Goku hurling into a wall he was unconscious

"Kakarot that's it I have always said if anyone defeats Kakarot it's going to be me!" Vegeta shouts as he prepares for one of his best attacks, "FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"

Vegeta's attack doesn't even get close to Superion because Superion's energy aura deflects it

"No way he's… he's unbeatable not even Kakarot can beat him" Vegeta says sadly as he falls to his knees

"FUSION HA!"

"What the?" Vegeta says to himself as he turns around to see a new warrior

"I am neither Cloud nor Baston I am Cloustan it's over Superion I'm coming for you!" Cloustan shouts

What is this? Cloud and Baston have fused to become Cloustan and at Ssj3 could this be the warrior that will put Superion to his knees… find out next time on Dragonball Z

"Hey there Vegeta here and next time on Dragonball Z Cloustan fights Superion Shenron in a fight to the death and me and Kakarot decide to do fusion again, and Gotenks has joined the phrase, but will three fused warriors be able to defeat Superion Shenron? Find out next time on Dragonball Z

Gogeta, Cloustan and Gotenks vs Superior Shenron


	20. Cloustan, Gogeta and Gotenks vs Superion

Last time on Dragonball Z Ssj4 Gogeta faced off against Superion Shenron in a fight to the death battle of the shadow dragon games and as shown by many people of earth Gogeta was defeated and now Cloud and Baston have fused to become Cloustan can he beat Superion? Find out now

Cloustan, Gogeta and Gotenks vs Superion Shenron

"Ok Superion it's time to meet your superior!" Cloustan shout

"Ok then where is he?" Superion cackles

"He's right here!" Vegeta shouts

"Vegeta" Goku says surprisedly

"Look Kakarot let's perform the fusion dance" Vegeta says softly

"What but Vegeta" Goku stutters

"Kakarot I have to be honest even though I say nasty things to you I have always admired you not just as a rival, but as a friend also" Vegeta replied nearly in tears

"Vegeta… Alright let's do it!" Goku said confidently

"FUSION HA!" Goku and Vegeta shout as they perform the fusion to become Super saiyan Gogeta

"I am neither Goku nor Vegeta I am the one who will destroy you!" Gogeta shouts

"FUSION HA!" Goten and Trunks shout as they become Super saiyan 3 Gotenks

"Oh yeah Super Gotenks is here!" Gotenks shouted

"Are you ready guys?" Cloustan asked

"Of course" Gogeta and Gotenks reply in unison

"Then let's do it!"

Cloustan, Gogeta and Gotenks charge at Superion preparing their best attacks

"Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta shouted

"Kamehameha Buster!" Gotenks shouted

"Big Bang Galick gun!" Cloustan shouts

All three blasts combine into one huge energy wave almost enough to destroy Superion

"MINUS ENERGY BLAST!" Superion shouts as he fires an attack that slowly pushes the three fusion warrior's blast back

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo shouts as he fire the special beam cannon to help the saiyans

"MASENKO HA!" Gohan shouts as he fires his best attack

"THUNDER FLASH ATTACK" Pikkon shouts as he too helps out

"KamehameHA!" Krillen shouts

"TRI BEAM HA!" Tien shouts

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Uub shouts

"Full Power Energy wave!" Raditz and Cilar shout

All the blasts connect with Gogeta, Gotenks, and Cloustan's beam making it more powerful as their blast slowly moves Superior's back

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU CAN'T BEAT SUPERION THAT EASILY!" Superion shouts as he puts more power into his attack

"IT'S NO USE I CAN'T HOLD ON!" Gogeta shouts

"NOW DIE HUMAN SCUM!" Superion shouts

But then a huge beam falls from the sky and hits Superion in the back causing Superion to lose his balance

"BARDOCK!" Superion shouts as he looks up to see Bardock in the sky

"He distracted Superion EVERYONE USE ALL YOUR POWER NOW!" Gogeta shouts

"HA!" Everyone shouts as they put all their energy into one hell of an attack

"NO THIS CAN'T B AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Superion shouts as his body disintegrates in the blast the battle was over for good

"It's… over… we… won" Gogeta said as he passed out

"Well we can all say we pinched in to help win this fight" Krillen laughed as he too passes out

a couple of hours later at Kami's Lookout Goku and the others call on the eternal dragon to sort things out

"NOW ARISE SHENRON!" Goku shouts

All seven Dragonballs begin to glow as the sky turns black there is a bolt of lightning and the eternal Dragon arises to grant two wishes

"Why have you summoned tell me your two wishes and I will grant them" Shenron announces

"Shenron the people of the western half of earth was destroyed by Turles and his men could you please revive them!" Goku shouted

"Yes I will grant that wish for you" Shenron replied as his eyes glow in red and down on earth the western city is restored and the people of the town wake up as if it was a dream

"There is your wish is granted now tell me your second wish" Shenron asks

Goku glances at Pikkon grins then speaks his next wish

"Almighty Shenron I wish that you would bring Pikkon back to life!" Goku shouts

"What?" Pikkon shouts surprisedly

"Yes it shall be done" Shenron's eyes glow and Pikkon's halo disappears, "There it has be done"

"Thank you Shenron" Goku said cheerfully

"Your two wishes have been granted farewell!" Shenron then scatters the Dragonballs around the planet

"Goku I… I don't know what to say" Pikkon stutters

"You don't need to say anything welcome to the Z-warriors" Goku replies as he shakes Pikkon's hand

Superion Shenron is gone but don't think because he's dead doesn't mean the story will end but if you want to find out what happens next stay tuned

"Hey everyone this is Goku and next time on Dragonball Z me and the other Z-warriors go to new namek for a vacation and who is this greeting us is he friend or foe… find out next time on Dragonball Z"

King Vegeta greets the Z-warriors


	21. King Vegeta greets the Zwarriors

Last time on Dragonball Z the Z-warriors mustered all their strength and destroyed the almighty Superion Shenron and now the Z-warriors are going on holiday what happens next find out now

King Vegeta greets the Z-warriors

In the outer atmosphere of earth Goku and the other Z-warriors are in a space ship heading towards new namek for much needed R&R after their fight with Superion Shenron

"Ah nothing like a trip to new namek!" Goku shouted while doing one fingered upside down press ups

"I guess so" Vegeta replied while training with Kid Trunks

"It's a good thing Mr Briefs extended the spaceship so we could all have our own spot to train in" Cloud said wiping the sweat off his face

"Hey guy's dinner's ready!" Tapion shouted from the kitchen

In the kitchen everyone gazes at all the good food laid on the table

"Wow Tapion this looks great!" Goku shouts as he pigs out

"Yeah even better than Bulma's" Vegeta replied

Back on Earth

"Hmm I have the sudden urge to kick Vegeta's ass when he gets back!' Bulma shouts to herself

On the ship everyone has finished their meals

"Planet namek is only 2.34km away" Said the electronic destination monitor

"Great let's suit up!" Goku shouts

The space ship lands outside a village in the east with no trouble the pod door opens and Goku is the first to exit the ship

"Wow New Namek has changed quite a bit!" Goku exclaims

"Greetings Kakarot or as you now like to be called Goku" said a different voice not like that of the Namekian's

"Vegeta?" Goku shouts in confusement

"What Kakarot!" Vegeta shouts from inside the ship

"This is strange if Vegeta's out there then who are you?"

"I am Vegeta's father King Vegeta" King Vegeta replies

"Oh ok cool….WHAT!" Goku shouts in disbelief

"Huh King Vegeta!" Cloud and Baston shout in unison before they bow down to their king

"Ah Cloud and Baston how's it Going?" King Vegeta asks

"Good sire" Cloud and Baston reply

"Oh so you're the king of saiyans huh?" Goku asks. "Then why have you come here to meet us?"

"Good question actually there's a new threat coming to earth I got one day to come and warn you about him" King Vegeta replied

"What did you want Kakaro…" Vegeta stops when he sees his father, "f…Father"

"It's good to see you my son" King Vegeta replies

"Ah King Vegeta nice to see you" Bardock says as he bows to his king

"Bardock I never said thanks for trying to protect our planet from Frieza I am going to promote you and Kakarot to saiyan elites"

"Really uh that's great" Goku says softly, "So who's this threat you're talking about

"Well you know Broly the legendary super saiyan?" King Vegeta asks

"Yeah I do why?" Goku answers

"Well he has a son"

"WHAT!" Everyone shouts

"It's true he's annihilated the western and eastern galaxy and now he's coming here"

"Well this is just great when does he get here?" Vegeta shouts

"I'd say by his determination of revenge maybe 2 years" King Vegeta replied

"2 years that sounds a little long but that'll give us enough time to beat him" Goku said confidently

"There's a little problem though"

"And what's that?" Goku asks

"Dracon that's Broly's sons name has ascended past a super saiyan 4 he's a super saiyan 5" King Vegeta replied

"WHAT!" Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, Cloud, Baston and Trunks shout

Is it really true? Is Broly's son Dracon a super saiyan 5 or is King Vegeta telling lies for all the answers stay tuned

Next time on Dragonball Z Goku and the other Z-warriors put their Vacation on hold to train for the arrival of Dracon the all powerful super saiyan and what's this Vegeta is going to stay with Goku for the two years has something happened between him and Bulma or is something else bothering him find out next time

2 years of training!


	22. 2 years of Training!

Last time on Dragonball Z Goku and the other Z-warriors went to new namek for some much needed R&R but that was shortly ruined by the appearance of Vegeta's father King Vegeta who warned Goku and the others of Broly's volatile son Dracon who had ascended past the level of super saiyan 4 will Goku and Vegeta be able to ascend to Ssj5 to beat Dracon in two years find out now

2 years of training!

Back on earth Goku is at home watching T.V when there is a knock on the door when Goku answers it, it is none other than Vegeta who was rubbing his backside

"Hey Vegeta what's up?" Goku asked cheerfully

"Kakarot I was wondering could I live with you for the next two years?" Vegeta replies

"Uh sure Vegeta of course you can" Goku says cheerfully allowing Vegeta in, "Hey guys come and see who's living with us for the next two years to train!"

"Vegeta!" Gohan exclaims

"Hey father" Future Trunks says calmly

"Hey son" Vegeta replied

"Damn it this game cheats!" Goten shouts as he struggles to play Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2. "Oh hey Vegeta!"

"Oh hey cousin how's it going?" says Baston as he walked through the door with Cloud

"Ok then let's get training!" Goku shouts

"Hold on dad this game cheats!" Goten shouts

"Uh Goten your controller isn't even plugged in" Vegeta says softly in Goten's ear

Goten looks down and notices his controller isn't plugged into the controller port of the PS2 he blushes heavily turns the PS2 off and joins Goku outside

"Ok I have been thinking about this all of last night and I have decided to make a tournament out of our training!" Goku announces

"A tournament? Kakarot there's only 7 of us!" Vegeta shouts pointing out the obvious

"No there will be 4 once we, Goten, Trunks, Cloud and Baston do fusion" Goku replied

"Kakarot… oh, oh alright but let's go behind the bushes ok?" Vegeta whispered

"Oh ok when you gotta go, you gotta go!" Goku said rather loudly

"No Kakarot you numbskull I don't want to the boys to see me do this" Vegeta said angrily

"Oh ok then" Goku and Vegeta walk around to some bushes

"Ok let's do it Kakarot but other than fighting this is the last time!"

"FU-SION-HA!" Goku and Vegeta shout as they execute the fusion dance technique and become Ssj1 Gogeta

"Let's go teach Gotenks and Cloustan a lesson" Gogeta says to himself

The first round is none other than Gogeta vs Gotenks

"Get ready we're not gonna let you win just because you're our father!" Gotenks shouts

"Don't get to overconfident boys your dad still has a few tricks left to show you" Gogeta replies arrogantly

Gogeta almost instantly attacks Gotenks hurling him into the forest Gogeta practically won the battle

"You were lucky dad if my stomach wasn't sore I would've kicked your but!" Gotenks shouts

"Oh knock it off Gotenks you're starting to sound like Hurcule" laughs Gogeta

"Winner advances Cloustan it's your turn!" Chi- chi shouts refereeing the tournament

"Alright let's do it!" Cloustan shouts as he teleports into the sky

Gogeta just stands where he is with his same grin he has in battle (courtesy of Vegeta)

"Tenkaira wave! Cloustan shouts as he charges at Gogeta with two blasts in his hands

Cloustan fires one of the blasts Gogeta simply jumps over it but the blast goes underground looking down Gogeta doesn't realise that Cloustan had fired the second one at him

Gogeta looks up at the other one he is ready to block it but notices Cloustan had changed his hand movement quickly looking down he sees the other blast break through the ground and head straight towards him

"Darn it he's got me!" Gogeta shouts as he gets into the guard position

The two blast hit in the middle creating a small explosion but when the smoke cleared Gogeta was gone

"Hey where did he go!" Cloustan shouts

"SUPER GHOST KAMAKAZIE ATTACK!" Gogeta shouts as he forms 3 super ghosts, "Ghosts attack!"

The 3 ghosts lunge at Cloustan but stop before him to use a familiar attack

"Big Bang Kamehameha!" the three ghosts shout as they fire the bug bang Kamehameha

"Oh man!" Cloustan shouts as he flies away trying to lose the attacks, "Oh wait I can destroy the ghosts with one of Vegito's attacks BANKSHI BLAST!" Cloustan then forms five small beams from his fingers which he fires at the ghosts destroying them instantly, "You'll have to do better than that Gogeta using childish attacks PAH!"

"Yeah you'd think that Cloustan but I have already won this battle!" Gogeta shouts

"Why is that?" Cloustan shouts

"Because your fusion time is up!" Gogeta shouts

And as Gogeta predicted Cloustan splits back into Cloud and Baston where as Gogeta stands proud laughing his head off

At Kami's lookout Piccolo and Bardock are meditating peacefully when they sense a huge power level

"Whoa is that Dracon's power it's huge!" Piccolo shouts falling to his ass

"Yeah and that's not even his maximum with his full power he could destroy earth with a foreign glance" Bardock replied

"That means…."

"Yes Kakarot and Vegeta have to become super saiyan 5's and fuse to defeat Dracon" Bardock interrupts

"But can they do it?" Piccolo asks

"I'm not sure only time can tell" Bardock replies

Back at Goku's house Goku and the others are enjoying another cooked meal by Chi-chi

"Man Chi-chi your cooking gets better every time I come around!" Vegeta says with his mouth full

"It's true Chi- chi honey you continue to surprise me!" Goku shouts as he stuffs his face into the rice bowl

"Well if you and Vegeta are planning on ascending to super saiyan 5 you'll need all the strength you can muster" Chi- chi replies as she places another pot of rice on the table

"Ha Goten you'll never beat me at Dragonball Z budokai tenkaichi 2 I'm just too good for you!" Trunks shouts overconfidently

"Yeah we'll see about that!" Goten shouts as he inputs a cheat which restores his character's (which is Janemba) health back to full

"Hey you cheated!" Trunks shouted

"I'm not cheating, I'm winning!" Goten replies

Ten minutes later Goku and Vegeta are continuing with their training at super saiyan 4 while Cloud and Baston are sun bathing

"Do you honestly think Goku and Vegeta could ascend to Ssj5?" Cloud asked

"I'm not sure I mean Vegeta had to use a machine to transform and he kept his tail where as Goku used the earth as a full moon to transform so I would say there's a possibility that they will" Baston replied

"Yeah of course they will they are the strongest saiyan warriors ever and the strongest warriors on earth" Cloud says happily

While Cloud and Baston were talking there was an explosion in the sky and Goku and Vegeta fell to the ground gasping for breath

"Impressive Kakarot your power has grown substantially" Vegeta cackles

"Well you're not slacking off either my friend" Goku replies

Goku and Vegeta begin to laugh out loud when all of a sudden Goten and Trunks attack them

With only 2 years until Dracon arrives on earth Goku and Vegeta are more determined to become super saiyan 5's than ever tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z

Next time on Dragonball Z Goku and Vegeta continue training on a planet that is 10,000 time earths normal gravity will they survive find out next time

Gravity training


	23. Gravity training

Last time on Dragonball Z Goku, Vegeta and the other saiyans began their training for the arrival of Dracon the all powerful super saiyan who was only 2 years away and now Goku, Vegeta, Cilar, Raditz and their son Trunip are on a ship to planet somarata the planet with 10,000 times earths gravity will they survive… find out now

Gravity training

"Ah planet Somarata what a beautiful site" Exclaimed the freshly fused Gogeta as the pod door opened on the surface of the planet, "And I have my 2,000 ton weights on each part of my body let's do it!"

Gogeta took one step onto the surface and immediately falls to floor trying so hard Gogeta slowly gets up

"Man I forgot how heavy 10,000 time's earth's gravity was like!" Gogeta shouts as he slowly makes his way across the plain

"Hey this ain't so bad!' Shouted Cilar who was running on the ground like it was nothing Gogeta's mouth falls to the floor

"Oh yeah that's right I'm wearing weights it's no wonder!" said Gogeta as he started laughing to himself

"Daddy where are we?" Asked Raditz's son Trunip

"We are on the planet Somarata" Raditz replied and your uncle and Prince Vegeta are going to train here for a good 3 months"

"What 3 months I didn't agree to that!" Gogeta shouts

"Too bad Gogeta you're stuck here with us!" Cilar replies as she destroys the ship

"You fool now we're stuck here!" Gogeta shouts as he slowly runs to the ruined ship

"Besides we're out of gas anyway" Raditz replied

"We're doomed!" Gogeta groaned, "sigh ok let's get training"

1 month later Gogeta had mastered the weights and had moved to 50,000 tons

"Man this is great my power has never been this great before!" Gogeta shouted while throwing rapid punches in the air

"Do you think you can ascend to Ssj5 yet?" Cilar asked

"Not sure let's find out Raditz use the defusion punch on me" Gogeta replies

Raditz uses the defusion punch on Gogeta turning him back into Goku and Vegeta

"Ok Vegeta this is it!" Goku shouts as he turns super saiyan 4

"Right!" Vegeta replies as he too turns Ssj4

"FU-SION-HA!" Goku and Vegeta shout as they execute the fusion dance and become Ssj4 Gogeta

"Ok now let's try it" Gogeta shouts as he begins to power up

Gogeta's hair turns grey as does his fur his muscles begin to increase but before he can finish the transformation he collapses to the floor gasping for breath

"Ha….ha….ha….ha… that… was…harder…than…I…thought" Gogeta shouted struggling to catch his breath

"You almost had it Gogeta what happened?" Trunip asked

"Well something inside said to push it out but another half to me to wait till we fight Dracon and that side won I think It was Goku's side" Gogeta replied

"Well we have 2 months to go so let's carry on" Cilar says excitedly

Another month later Gogeta is now up to 75,000 tons and still going hard out

"We have fused nearly 150 times but it is worth it!" Gogeta shouts as he continually fires rapid kicks in the air

"And I've ascended to Ssj3" Raditz replied as he showed Gogeta and Cilar his transformation

"Not bad I wonder how father, Goten, Trunks, Future Trunks, Cloud, Baston, Pikkon and Tapion are doing." Gogeta said to himself

Back on earth Gohan and Goten are training with Bardock while Trunks and Baston faced Future Trunks and Cloud in a tag team battle

"Ok Gohan and Goten let's see what you've got!" Bardock says as he wraps Tora's cloth over his head and goes super saiyan

"Ok then we will" Gohan shouts as he turns mystic super saiyan 3 while Goten goes super saiyan

The two half saiyans charge at Bardock and try to throw a punch but Bardock teleports behind them and kicks them into Kami's building

"MY LOOKOUT!" Piccolo shouts in shock as he runs to the destroyed building

"Oops" Bardock says quietly as he runs off

Cloud and Baston enter the battle phase and are in the sky doing the rapid punch kick routine thing they always do in Dragonball Z

"Man they're good" Future Trunks exclaims watching the two warriors go at it

Back at capsule corporation Tapion is learning to cook with Bulma and Krillen is watching TV

"Ah they're probably doing nothing" Gogeta says to himself as we go back to planet Somarata

Just then there was an explosion in the distance but to Gogeta, Cilar, Raditz and Trunip it looked like a bright star

"It can't be Dracon he's early!" Gogeta shouts in disbelief, "Quick we have to warn the others!" Gogeta then grabs Raditz, Trunip and Cilar and uses his instant transmission to teleport them back to earth

They materialise just in front of Piccolo who is still mopping over the destroyed building

"Guys we're in trouble!" Gogeta shouts

"What is it Dad?" Gohan asks

"It's Dracon he's already past planet Somarata!" Gogeta replies

"But that's only a week away from earth what are we suppose to do!" Trunks shouts

"Well we almost ascended to Ssj5 so I would say we might stand a chance" Gogeta replied calmly as he split back into Goku and Vegeta

With only 1 week till Dracon arrives on earth Goku and Vegeta carried on with their intense training and 1 week later at Goku's house Goku, Vegeta, Cloud, Gohan, Goten and Baston said their goodbyes to Chi- chi, Bulma and Videl and made their way to the landing point of Dracon's arrival stay tuned

"Hey everyone this is Goku and next time on Dragonball Z our darkest day has arrived Dracon has landed and as told by king Vegeta he is a super saiyan 5 but me and Vegeta have a little surprise for him don't miss it next time on Dragonball Z"

Ssj5 fusion


	24. Ssj5 fusion

Last time on Dragonball Z Gogeta, Cilar, Raditz and Trunip landed on planet Somarata the planet of only 10,000 times earth's gravity and trained for over 2 months when they discovered terrible news a planet in the further part of the northern galaxy was destroyed and Dracon was only one week away and as Goku and Vegeta continued their training 1 week had passed and Goku, Vegeta and the other saiyans said goodbye to their friends and family and headed off to the arrival point of Dracon today on Dragonball Z

Ssj5 fusion

"Hey Vegeta it's obvious that you and Goku have been training hard, have you ascended to super saiyan 5?" Cloud asked flying next to Vegeta

"To be honest I don't really know" Vegeta replied

"Yeah I mean Vegeta nearly did two days ago he got up to the final release but then he couldn't go on" Goku said cheerfully

"So dad when is Dracon suppose to show up?" Gohan asked

"I would say about 2 hours" Goku replied sounding a little worried

"Why is dad worrying is he uncertain about beating Dracon or is something else bothering him" Gohan thought to himself

"I can't tell Vegeta I ascended to Ssj5 last night while he was asleep he would never forgive me" Goku thought to himself

"If Kakarot found out I ascended to Ssj5 early this morning he would get angry that I have actually surpassed him" Vegeta thought to himself with a worried look on his face

"That's strange if Goku and Vegeta are worried about this fight then who could beat Dracon?" Baston thought to himself with a suspicious look on his face

"Well there it is the landing point of Dracon let's land on that ridge!" Goku shouted as he and Vegeta descended to the base of the ridge followed by the others

"Ok we have 1 hour and 45 mins left so I guess we just wait for the others" said the confident Gohan

Just then Pikkon, Piccolo and Bardock land on the ridge

"Hey guys how did your training go?" Goku asked

"Great actually me and Pikkon got a lot in the hyperbolic time chamber as did Bardock" Piccolo replied

At that point Krillen, Tapion, and Tien land in the phrase

"Ah good everyone's here" Goku said confidently, "Hey Future Trunks got any of those drink capsules?"

"Ah yeah Goku I do" Trunks replied as he pulled out a number 53 capsule and threw it to the middle of the ridge

Bom

Then a huge fridge appeared Trunks opens it and throws Goku a coke

"Thanks Trunks!" Shouted Goku as he opened the coke and guzzled it down

"Anyone want something?" Trunks asked

"Yeah I'll have a root beer son!" Vegeta shouts

"Grape juice for me!" Krillen shouts

"Orange juice thanks!" Gohan shouts

"Water will be fine!" Piccolo and Pikkon say in unison

"I'm good" Tien replied

"Uh I'll have a coke!" Baston shouts

"Same here!" Cloud replies

Trunks grabs the stuff and throws it to the respective person

"Goten, Kid Trunks what about you?" Trunks asks

"I don't think we should be drinking right now" says Kid Trunks with shock

"Why?" Goku asks

"Because he's here!" Goten shouts truly in shock

Everyone looks up to see a bright red ball in the sky the space pod hits the ground with tremendous force and when the smoke clears the ship is in pieces

"What the… it's a dud?" Goku asks surprisedly

"No…Kakarot…it wasn't a dud… he's….he's up there he… destroyed the ship!" Vegeta shouted as shocked as he could be

"Ha so these are the saiyans that destroyed my father? Well they're as good as dead" Dracon thought to himself as he landed just outside the crater

"His…his…power…is…off…the…the charts" Goku stuttered, in thought "I'm sorry Vegeta but I have to do this" Goku then began to power up

"Hmm Kakarot's energy is going up but he's still no match for me" Dracon thought to himself as he grinned evilly and transformed to Ssj5

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku shouts as his hair turns silver as does his fur, his muscles began to increase and a red mark covered his left eye Goku releases his energy into an explosion and once the smoke had cleared Goku was a super saiyan 5

"K…Kakarot" Vegeta stuttered

"I'm sorry Vegeta I should of told you earlier" Goku replied softly

"No, no it's quite alright Kakarot I should have told you about this" Vegeta replied as he too began to transform to super saiyan 5

"Oh great now Vegeta too oh well no matter I still have enough power to destroy them and this planet" Dracon thought to himself as he powered up to his maximum power

"Ok Kakarot we're both super saiyan 5's and our power is still nothing compared to Dracon's so I guess that means we have to do fusion to win" said Ssj5 Vegeta

"Of course Vegeta" Ssj5 Goku replied as he takes three long steps away from Vegeta

"FU-SION-HA!" Goku and Vegeta shout as they execute the fusion with no worries and Gogeta took their place except Gogeta had white hair silver fur and deadly blue eyes

"Ha this new warrior is still weaker than I, I am going to enjoy killing these saiyans and avenging my fathers death!" Dracon shouts

"Don't count on it!" Ssj5 Gogeta replies

The battle between Ssj5 Dracon and Ssj5 Gogeta is about to begin who will win this battle of the century will it be Dracon the all powerful super saiyan or will the fusion warrior Gogeta pull off a victory find out next time on the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z

"Hey there this is Gogeta and next time on Dragonball Z me and Dracon begin our battle and who is this mysterious person watching us is he friend or foe find out next time"

Superion Shenron returns


	25. The return of Superion shenron

Last time on Dragonball Z Goku, Vegeta and the other saiyans headed towards the landing point of Dracon the all powerful super saiyan and once they got there Dracon had arrived and showed the Z-warriors his super saiyan 5 ability, but Goku and Vegeta were prepared as they too transformed into Sj5's and performed the Fusion technique and now the battle is about to begin who will win… find out now

The return of Superion Shenron

The battle between Dracon and Ssj5 Gogeta had begun they were both in the sky throwing punches at one another every connection caused on hell of a shockwave destroying cliff after cliff

Sparks began to shot across the battle field but these were no ordinary sparks these sparks were deadly

In south city the lightning hits destroying the town and everyone on it people were fleeing to underground passageways to protect themselves

"The planet is crumbling under their enormous power!" Trunks exclaimed as he tried to avoid a bolt of lightning that was heading straight for him

Connection after connection Gogeta and Dracon began to heat things up by powering up to their maximum

"Let's end this!" Gogeta shouts as he charges at Dracon with a blast in front of him, "BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!"

Dracon dodges it at the last second the blast goes about 300km away before hitting an abandoned city the explosion could be seen from New Namek it was that big

"Ha I think you missed!" Dracon cackled

"No Kidding!" Gogeta replies

Dracon and Gogeta teleport into the sky and continue their incredible onslaught at one point one of the connections reawakens a dormant volcano

But while this was happening on a cliff 50m away a familiar villain was watching

"Ha, ha, haaa!" Said the villain

Back to the battle Gogeta and Dracon continue their onslaught then Gogeta gets a lucky punch in the face Dracon wipes the blood from his nose and smiles

"Ha I'll give ya that one for free!" Dracon cackles as he charges at Gogeta and knees him in the gut

Blood shots from Gogeta's mouth as he bends down to hold his stomach in pain while Dracon charges a blast right in his face

"DIE!" Dracon shouts as he fires the beam

Gogeta gets hurled into about 7 cliffs before he stops in front of the cliff the villain was

"Not bad Dracon" Gogeta says confidently as he wipes the blood from his face

"Ah ha, ha, ha ah Gogeta you crack me up and Dracon you're so arrogant you know one day someone will rise and defeat you!" Shouts the villain, "And he's right here!"

"No it... it can't be?" Gogeta shouts

The slow camera shot going up reveals that the villain is none other than Superion Shenron he had somehow returned from the dead

"Superion Shenron but how?" Gogeta asks himself

"Ah you're probably wondering how I returned it's a long story but to make a long story short as long as the Dragonballs get used I can return as much as I want to!" Superion says knowing what Gogeta was thinking

"So what do you want Superion Shenron obviously you're not expecting to fight me are you?" Dracon asked arrogantly

"No I want…" Superion stopped for dramatic tension, "I want… your BODY!" Superion then shots the Dragonballs at Dracon

All seven Dragonballs enter Dracon's body and take control

"What…what have you done?" Dracon shouts

"Ha, ha, ha see you on the other side!" Superion replies as his body explodes

Dracon's body started to mutate as spikes came out his back and his eyes turned red and all seven Dragonballs formed on his chest

"Oh man this is horrible!" Gogeta shouts

"Hmm, hmm, hmm AH, ha, ha, ha Haaa!" the new villain shouted with a fused voice of Superion and Dracon, "Lovely this body and power fused with mine is amazing I am now called Dracorion Shenron!"

"Dracorion Shenron?" Gogeta shouted in shock

"Yes that's right and now you're as good as dead!" Dracorion replied as he charged as Gogeta

What is this now that Superion Shenron has taken over Dracon's body can the newly formed Dracorion Shenron defeat Gogeta find out next time on Dragonball Z

Next time on Dragonball Z Gogeta and Dracorion face off in the best battle of this story and what's this Gogeta has resorted to his trump card what happens next tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z

Spirit Bomb?


	26. Spirit bomb?

Last time on Dragonball Z Gogeta and Dracon the all powerful super saiyan battled it out to determine the fate of planet earth as told by King Vegeta Dracon easily defeated Gogeta but then a familiar face entered the phrase the face was none other than Superion Shenron and his goal to take over Dracon's body which he does and now Gogeta has to face Dracorion Shenron the fused form of Superion Shenron and Dracon today on Dragonball Z

Spirit bomb?

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm Ha, ha, ha, ha, haaa!" Dracorion cackled as he threw his head back in maniacal laughter, "This is great I have the universes strongest warrior at my control and now there is no one who can stop me, not even you Gogeta!"

"Oh yeah we'll see about that every force you create has an echo, your own bad energy will be your undoing!" Gogeta replied as he teleported into the sky

Dracorion followed him and then they began to do high speed fighting and this time the shock waves were strong enough to create tidal waves blow after blow the battle ground started to become more desolate

"Gohan use your senses who has more power Gogeta or the Dragon?" Krillen asked

"I'm not sure both their powers are huge and I don't think now is a good time to ask that" Gohan replied as he tried to follow Gogeta's and Dracorion's location

Back to the battle Gogeta and Dracorion continued in their high speed battle and now the planet was starting to crumble

"This is bad!" Piccolo shouts

"What is it Piccolo?" Goten asks

"If this keeps up the whole planet will explode!" Piccolo replied loudly

"Oh man this is bad if Dracorion wins the world is doomed and if they keep battling the world is doomed so In this case we lose no matter what!" Future Trunks said worriedly as he fell to his knees and punched the ground

"Not bad Dracorion you're a lot stronger than I let on!" Gogeta shouted whilst in battle

"I'm only warming up monkey!" Dracorion replied as he disappeared

"What the where did he go?" Gogeta shouted as he tried to locate Dracorion's location

"Ah what's wrong I thought you had me" Dracorion said arrogantly as he grabbed Gogeta's face and hurled him into the ground

"Oh no he's taken out the fusion Vegeta!" Goku shouted as he slowly got up

"That's not all we're not in super saiyan 5 anymore!" Vegeta replied

"Hmm, hmm. Hmm, hmm Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Haaa! Look at that Goku and Vegeta both there ready to die!" Dracorion cackles as he powers up his ultimate attack, "Look I've had enough of this fight!"

"It's mutual" Vegeta countered

"Your city, your culture everything you do well you can kiss it all goodbye!"

"Everyone get down Dracorion is ready to attack!" Gohan shouts

"Goodbye!" Dracorion shouts as he fires his ultimate attack

"Don't worry Kakarot he's all mine!" Vegeta shouts as he charges up a Final flash

Goku immediately lunges at Vegeta and kicks him into a wall as Goku watched the ball of energy he knew his chance of survival may be slim

"I can't let the planet get destroyed again!" Goku shouts as he tries to hold the energy ball back

Goku's feet break through the ground as he actually holds the blast back

"I won't let you get away with this!" Goku shouts as he slowly moves the ball back

"Father!" Gohan shouts

"You can do it dad!" Goten replies

"Goku do it for the earth!" Piccolo shouts

"Do it for the universe!" Pikkon replies

Goku begins to move the ball back even more Dracorion begins to sweat

"AHHH I NEED MORE POWER!" Dracorion shouts as he adds more power to the ball

Goku's feet go further into the ground, but Goku stands his ground

"LAST CHANCE TO GIVE UP BEFORE I ATTACK!" Goku shouts as his creates an aura and starts to move the attack some more

"YEAH RIGHT I GIVE UP!" Dracorion shouts as he shoots sparks from the Dragonballs which hit the ball making it twice as strong

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku shouts as his body disappears in the ball

"KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT!" Vegeta shouts as he gets blown away by the shockwave of the ball

Everyone gets into the guard position as the explosion takes over it can be seen from planet Konack which is not much further away from New Namek

When the smoke clears Dracorion stands on top of the sharpest piece of rock

"So he did prevent this retched planet from exploding in exchange for his own life" Dracorion cackled as a dark aura consumed his body the aura expanded across the planet creating a terrible lightning storm that destroyed all of the planet's cities as countries, "Well his death is as expected and since the negative energy is released it's now a matter of time before this planet's dead too, hey Goku I hope you can find some joy in your death Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Haaa!"

As the lightning storm continue people flee to underground passageways to shelter

"And now an important message from the king" Announced the news presenter

But just them a bolt of lightning hits the King's building destroying it and killing the king

"Ladies and gentlemen this is terrible the king's place has been hit more information about as we go along!" The news presenter shouts

The lightning strike continues as it destroys town after town building after building all you can see from the outskirts of orbit is little red explosions on a dark grey planet

"This is awful" Future Trunks said to himself

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha I can fell the planet dying underneath me!" Dracorion says in maniacal laughter

"It's the end, we just can't beat him I've already had to deal with one home planet being destroyed, no now it looks like the earth is next to go!" Vegeta shouted as he punched a destroyed building, "The time is now we cannot let this go on any longer no matter what the cost even if it means sacrificing our own lives what does it matter now I need to take him out!" Vegeta then creates an aura and flies towards Dracorion

"Father!" Trunks shouts

"Everybody listen up get away from the earth in Bulma's spaceship while you still can, one more thing Trunks you'll have to find a way to kill this dragon If I can't, and Gohan, Goten, Cloud, Baston, Raditz and Cilar it's your responsibility as well to continue the fight Kakarot couldn't finish now Trunks you must take everyone and go that is an order!" Vegeta announces as he flies off

"Is the reality of fate setting in?" Asked Dracorion Shenron looking behind him to see Vegeta

"Not my fate I'm still alive because you never thought of finishing me off" Vegeta replied as he turned super saiyan

As Vegeta had told them so Trunks and the others head towards Capsule Corporation to flee from planet earth but Trunks stops he has second thoughts

"Goodbye mother" Trunks thinks to himself as he flies toward Vegeta

"Huh Trunks no!" Krillen shouts but is stopped by Gohan, "G…G…Gohan?"

"Tell Videl I love her Krillen" Gohan replies as he too flies off

"Uub go to you're village and get everyone to safety" Gotenks Shouts

"Of course!" Uub replies as Gotenks Baston and Cloud fly off

"Well let's go Raditz!" Shouts Cilar as she grabs Raditz and flies off

"Good luck guys you'll need it" Krillen thought to himself as he and the others flew off

Back at the battle field in the crater of Dracorion's blast lay Goku he was still alive but barely

"Please everyone give me some of your energy any that you can spare if you don't I'll die" Goku thought to himself in a call to the gods

back to the battle Dracorion grabs Vegeta in the face and blasts him into the ground Dracorion lands on the ground and fires a blast into the smoke but the blast gets deflected it was Trunks he helped Vegeta and at that point Gohan, Gotenks, Cloud, Baston, Cilar and Raditz land in the phrase

"I'd knew you'd come!" Vegeta says confidently as he powers up and as the other turn super saiyan and charge at Dracorion

Everyone fires blasts at Dracorion but Dracorion just stands there and let's them shoot past

"How pathetic" Dracorion smirked as he teleported into the sky, "Try some of these on for size!" Dracorion fires heaps of beams that knock all the others but Vegeta unconscious

"You're mine!" Vegeta shouts as he lunges behind Dracorion preparing a final flash

But what Vegeta didn't realise until it was too late was that Dracorion could extend his spikes which he does piercing Vegeta's left shoulder

"DRAGON THUNDER!" Dracorion shouts as lightning shoots out from Dracorion's spikes which electrocutes which knocks Vegeta unconscious Dracorion then throws Vegeta next to the crater Goku was in

"Hey Gohan, Goten, Trunks!" Vegeta says softly, "I could sure use some energy right now I need it can't wait much longer"

Dracorion just stands there and laughs

"This is for Kakarot!" Vegeta shouts as he lunges at Dracorion and tries to punch him but Dracorion just kicks Vegeta right next to the crater

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm since you've been so fun Vegeta I'll put you in the same grave as Goku so you can argue for eternity" Dracorion cackles as he sticks out his palm ready to kill Vegeta

"Don't speak so soon you haven't won yet" Vegeta cackles before he falls unconscious

Just then rocks started to shoot from the crater and a huge blue ball of energy appeared

"What!" Dracorion shouts

After a couple of seconds Dracorion sees who is responsible for this ball of energy it is none other than Goku he had survived

"Hey wait I thought I'd killed you!" Dracorion shouts

"Ha, ha, ha I'm not ready to die again yet" Goku replied, "I've tried to be reasonable you've got one last chance to apologies!"

Goku then began to gather energy from the people off earth, the tree the mountains and the oceans the spirit bomb then began to grow in size and power

Dracorion couldn't believe his eyes as the Spirit bomb started to overpower the mist shrouding the earth

"Dracorion I'm holding the energy of every person on earth that has ever suffered at the hands of evil doers like you!" Goku shouted

"This can't be happening you're supposed to be dead I KILLED YOU!" Dracorion shouted

"Ha, ha, ha!" Goku cackles

Dracorion then fires five blasts at Goku but they don't affect him

"JUST DIE!" Dracorion shouts truly enraged

"King Kai, King Kai can you hear me?" Goku asks telepathically

On the Grand Kai's planet

"Loud and clear Goku, you're doing a great job remember that attack I taught you, you remember right" King Kai replied

"It's not gonna be that easy though"

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" Dracorion shouts as he keeps firing blasts at Goku

"I've already used up all of earths energy and this spirit bomb is still not strong enough to finish him" Goku replied as he endured Dracorion's attacks, "I'll need to borrow from the entire universe for it to work, King Kai can you call to everyone you can and gather their energy it's our only hope"

"Collect from the entire universe ay that's a fantastic idea!" King Kai shouts

"Please King Kai I need everyone you can possibly get!"

"Ok leave it to me Goku, "Kai's of the east, south and west lend me your strength for the fate of the earth depends on it!"

"Huh?" South Kai asks himself

"EVERYBODY GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR ENERGY!" Goku shouts

The Namekian's are the first to give their energy to Goku, followed by the bon Para, Para brothers

"Bon, Bon Para Bon, Bon Pa!" shouted the Bon Para, Para brothers

"That voice!" Shouted the first Brother

"Sounded like" said the other

"Goku!" Said the last one

"COME ON RAISE YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" shouted Goku

"You know the drill so dance with us shake your arms and out them up!"

The people of Imeckia were next to give their energy to Goku followed by the big giant of the really big planet, the people of Gelbo also raised their hands as did the earthquake monster Zoonama

All of the energy gathered and made their way to earth where they would combine with the spirit bomb to create a spirit bomb of universial scale

The energy hits the spirit bomb making it ten times the size of when Goku used the spirit bomb to rid the universe of Majin Buu

"King Kai thank you so much and thank the people of the universe!" Goku shouted

"ENOUGH!" Dracorion shouts as he fires his ultimate attack at Goku the blast hits but when the smoke clears Goku stands proud holding the spirit bomb in place Dracorion is speechless

"This is it!" Goku shouts as the spirit bomb is ready to fire

"NO WAIT, WAIT HOLD ON!"

"HYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku shouts as he fires the spirit bomb

Dracorion is stunned he can't move due to the shock the spirit bomb hit Dracorion, Dracorion's body gets vaporised in the explosion the spirit bomb flies into the sky before letting off one hell of an explosion the battle was over

"Phew it's all over" Goku sighs with relief

The battle is finally over with Goku coming out on top tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z

Next time on Dragonball Z it's party time for the Z- Warriors and who's this mysterious girl and why does Cloud and Baston know her find out next time on Dragonball Z

A saiyan girl named Kiara


	27. a saiyan girl named Kiara

Last time on Dragonball Z Dracorion Shenron decided to rid the universe of planet earth by using his special attack the negative comet ball but by sacrificing his own life Goku prevents the earth's demise and now Vegeta was left to fight Dracorion by himself or was he? Goku survived and by using the spirit bomb at universial scale he was able to rid the world of Dracorion Shenron and now its party time today on Dragonball Z

A saiyan girl named Kiara

At Goku's house Goku and Chi- chi were getting dressed ready to go to Bulma's for a big party

"Now Goku I want you to behave tonight" Said Chi- chi as she tightened Goku's tie

"What do you mean Chi-chi dear I always behave" Goku replied plainly

"Yes I thought that myself until two weeks ago when you had that fight with Vegeta over who was gonna get the last hamburger" Chi- chi said with her serious look

(Flashback)

Goku- "Oh man that was good Bulma I couldn't eat another bite oh ok maybe one more" (reaches for hamburger)

Vegeta- "Hands off Kakarot I had dibs on that!"

Goku- "You snooze you lose!"

Vegeta- "Oh that does it prepare yourself Kakarot!" (Lunges at Goku)

Goku- "Oh you want a piece of me!" (Starts to fight back)

Chi- chi- "OH how embarrassing

(Out of flashback)

"Oh yeah that's right that was a pretty good fight and the best hamburger ever!" Goku shouted happily

"Hey mother, dad are you ready yet?" Gohan asked from the doorway

"Yeah we'll be out in a second hey where's Cloud and Baston?" Goku replied

"Oh they went ahead" Gohan replied plainly

(Now with Cloud and Baston)

"Ah what a nice day for a walk" Shouted Cloud as he stretched his limbs

"I know after Goku defeated Dracorion Shenron we all deserve a break once in a while" Baston replied as they walked up the driveway of capsule corporation and rung the bell

"Oh hey Baston and Cloud come in" Said Future Trunks as he allowed Cloud and Baston in

"Thanks oh by the way where's Vegeta?" Asked Baston

"Oh he's in the Gravity room with my younger self" Trunks replied

"Oh thanks" Baston said as he walked off to the gravity room

In the Gravity room Kid Trunks was doing one handed push ups while Vegeta was doing rapid punches in the air just as Baston entered

"Oh hey Baston what's up where's Kakarot?" Vegeta asked

"He's coming later we just came early to do some training" Baston replied as he took off his suit top

Outside the Gravity room Cloud was talking to Bulma who was in the kitchen preparing the food for the party

"So what have you been up to since Goku defeated Dracorion?" Bulma asked Cloud as she placed a cup of Coffee and a piece of cake in front of Cloud

"Oh thanks Bulma um actually Goku told me to spend some time with Goten so I took him camping so we could get to know each other more and then me and Baston went back to our home planet for a couple of hours then returned to get ready for the party" Cloud replied

"Wow that's interesting actually Vegeta did the same thing with Trunks in the outskirts of the 435 district area" Bulma exclaimed

"Oh yeah we did see Vegeta and Trunks he kept on asking me what Goku was doing" Cloud replied in laughter

"Yes well Vegeta is still a little angry that Goku defeated Dracorion so he's been training to defeat him"

Just then the door bell rung

"Don't worry Bulma I'll get it" said Cloud as he answered the door there stood a Girl she had long black hair emerald green eyes and a smile that could make the hottest of guys run to her

"KIARA!" Cloud shouted

"Hey there Cloud sweaty" Kiara replied

"Oh hey there what are you doing here?" Cloud asked

"Oh just seeing how my older brother and husband to be is doing?" Kiara replied as she walked in

Just then Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chi- chi arrive

"Oh hey Cloud who's the girl?" Goku asked nudging Cloud's arm

"I'll tell ya later" Cloud replied

1 hour later everyone was there and the party had begun just as Vegeta, Baston and Kid Trunks exited the gravity room

"Baston!" Kiara shouted running to Baston

"Kiara what are you doing here?" Baston asked

"Yeah who is she and what is she doing here?" Goku asked scratching his head

"Ok Cloud you want to tell them?" Baston asked

"Yeah alright ok you see Kiara is Baston's sister and she's my wife to be" Cloud replied

"WHAT!" Everyone shouts

"That means…" Goku says before interrupted by Vegeta

"No Kakarot" Vegeta snaps

"That means…"

"Don't say it Kakarot!"

"Me and Vegeta…"

"Stop Kakarot!"

"Are going to be…"

"KAKAROT!"

"Related"

"Oh man!" Vegeta groans

"Yep" Cloud replies

"Congratulations Cloud when are you getting married?" Gohan asked

"Well we thought we might do it here and now" Cloud replied

"Oh how lovely!" Bulma shouts, "I better go make a cake"

Bulma runs into the kitchen followed by Chi- chi

"Oh how lovely Blah!" Vegeta re-enacts, "Give me a bucket!"

"Oh lighten up Vegeta" Goku replies as he pats his saiyan comrade on the back

"Don't touch me!" Vegeta hisses

10 minutes later everything is set up for Cloud and Kiara's wedding

"We need an alter!" Bulma shouts

"I'll do it" Piccolo replies, "I'm sort of into this sort of business, alright we are gathered here to unite these two saiyan warriors in holy matrimony if anyone (Vegeta raises his hand) except Vegeta have any reason for not uniting these two warriors please speak now"

Silence

"Ok then Cloud do you take Kiara to be your awfully wedded wife?" Piccolo asks

"I do" Cloud replies

"And do you Kiara take Cloud to be your awfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Kiara replies

"Oh man this is so beautiful!" Goku shouts as he puts his arm over his face and begins to cry

"Ok we will now have the exchange of rings"

Goten gives Cloud his ring where Cilar gives Kiara hers

"Kiara with this ring I do be wed" Cloud says as he puts his ring on Kiara's right index finger

"Cloud with this ring I do be wed" Kiara says as she puts her ring on Cloud's left index finger

"And now without further ado I now announce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" Says Piccolo as he shuts the book of marriage

Kiara and Cloud kiss each other everyone claps even Vegeta who was forced to Goku was the only exception who was still crying in his arm

"Ok now you may party on!" Piccolo shouts as he walks to a tree and sits down

"So how did you and Kiara meet?" Goku asked his wedded Cousin

"Well it was when me and Baston flatted on Earth a couple of months ago we have just got everything packed when we realised Goku had been going to Orange city high with Vegeta you see Baston couldn't go because he had to work as a teacher at techno animation school and what he didn't tell me was that Kiara was at Orange city high as well and one lunch time we met at the cafeteria and we talked about our childhood and I asked her if she had any brothers or sisters and she said she had an older brother named Baston I was surprised to hear that not only was she Baston's sister she was also a saiyan and after that we pretty much started to go out for at least a few weeks ago when I proposed to her" Cloud replied, "Goku I've been wanting to know how you and Chi- chi met up?"

"Well it started when we were just kids actually Chi- chi and I were great friends but she was interested more in marrying me at that time I thought Marriage was a type of food funny huh, anyway when I was nineteen I entered the 23rd world martial arts tournament where I met Chi- chi again except I had forgotten who she was and we battled it out in the first round and after I beat her in battle I proposed to her and got married on the same day" Said Goku

"Wow that's interesting" Cloud exclaimed

"By the way Kiara who was your father?" Goku asked

"Ah you probably won't know him his name was Tora" Kiara replied

"Tora!" Bardock exclaimed, "Tora was your father?"

"Yeah he was but he died, how do you know him?" Kiara asked

"He was my best Friend he wanted me to give you this" Bardock replied as he gave Kiara a small locket with a picture of herself with Tora

"Oh wow thanks Bardock I love it" Kiara said with tears in her eyes as she hugged Bardock

At that point Vegeta walked off Goku followed him

"Hey Vegeta what's wrong?" Goku asked

"A lot actually Kakarot first I have to go to a school where all our friends and villains were our teachers or students then we get detention for killing Frieza and Cooler, we spend another 3 years at that school where we find out we have to get jobs we get fired from practically every job we applied for, Frieza, Cooler and Turles return for a Tournament that gets jacked by Omega Shenron, the when Omega died he turned into Superion, and once we killed him we go to new namek to come across my father who tells us Broly has a son and he was coming down to seek revenge and he was a super saiyan 5, and once we became super saiyan 5's and fused and had the upper hand against Dracon, Superion Shenron returns and take over Dracon's body and becomes Dracorion Shenron and now this Cloud gets married to Kiara and now we're related!" Vegeta answers angrily

"What you say is true Vegeta but just because we're cousins now doesn't mean we don't stop being friends and rivals" Goku replies

"Ah don't belittle me with your pity Kakarot!" Vegeta hisses

"Sorry Vegeta I didn't mean to now let's go inside we can have a food eating contest?" Goku challenges

"You're on!" Vegeta replies

And that's what they did and in the morning Goku and Vegeta woke up to have sore stomachs and acing heads stay tuned for more scenes on the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z

Next time on Dragonball Z Cloud and Kiara go on their honeymoon while Goku and Vegeta talk about their past don't miss it next time on Dragonball Z

Remembering Goku and Vegeta's past


	28. Remebering the past

Last time on Dragonball Z it was party time for the Z-warriors and also a surprise wedding which brought Cloud and Kiara together in holy matrimony and now Goku and Vegeta are related what happens today find out now

Remembering the past

At Kami's lookout Cloud and Kiara say goodbye to the Z-warriors as they go off on their honeymoon on planet Griara for a week

"Well see you guys in a week" Said Cloud as he used the instant transmission technique that Goku taught him to teleport himself and Kiara to planet Griara

"Oh great now what can we do if we use the Dragonballs to revive all the people killed by Dracorion Shenron and rebuild the town Superion will return, and now that Cloud's gone away for a week we are 1 saiyan short of a tournament" Goku sighed

"This sort of brings back old memories doesn't it Kakarot?" asked Vegeta nudging his saiyan comrade, "like when we first battled in the mountain area"

(Flashback)

Vegeta- "Well look who it is we were beginning to think you wouldn't show up"

Goku- "Yeah well you guessed wrong"

Vegeta- "You know Kakarot if you joined me you could have anything power, loyalty and be at my right hand side when we rule the universe!"

Goku- "Sounds tempting but no thanks I have everything I wanted right here besides I saw what you did to your friend there isn't any meaning to it"

Vegeta- "fine have it your way then you could have got anything you ever wanted"

(Out of flashback)

"I wanted to rule the universe and you were determined to stop me" Vegeta cackled

"Yeah that was a good fight the best I had ever been in" Goku replied

"Don't be daft Kakarot you think that fight was better than our one when I was under Babidi's control"

(Flashback)

Goku- "The more time we spend fighting the more damage I get to feed Buu, so if it's alright with you let's just skip the warm up"

Majin Vegeta: "By all means, I just hope being dead in all hasn't made your body fragile!"

Goku transforms to super saiyan 2

Majin Vegeta: "Well at least you're stronger than your son was against Cell"

Vegeta goes Ssj2 as well

Goku- "Wow Vegeta this might take longer than I thought"

Majin Vegeta- "You see this is our fate, our battle Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

(Out of flashback)

"Yeah I guess you're right that was a better fight but you have to remember the times you have saved me Vegeta" Goku said cheerfully

(Flashback of movie 12 Fusion reborn)

Vegeta- "How many times do I have to tell you if anyone's going to end your existence it's going to be me!"

Goku- "Vegeta but how did you…"

Vegeta- "I've been trying to answer that question myself I don't know how I got my body back, It was if death was a dream and I just woke up"

Goku- "It must have to do with the checking station being out of commission"

Vegeta- "It doesn't matter I'm here and I'm ready to fight, now stand back and watch me take out this guy!"

Goku- "But he's strong I don't think he can be beat"

Vegeta- "Don't worry about me I have one thing in my favour I have nothing to lose"

Goku- "What are you mean? Don't say that!"

Vegeta- "You've been good Kakarot I haven't the afterlife practically sucks for me fighting him will be a piece of cake"

"And don't forget when you saved me when I was fighting Cooler"

(Flashback of movie 6 the return of Cooler)

Metal Cooler- "The moment I have dreamt for so long, Goodbye"

Vegeta kicks Cooler away

Vegeta- "You will spill no saiyan blood today (goes super saiyan)

Cooler- "What is this?"

Goku- "Thanks Vegeta"

Cooler- "A second super saiyan?"

Vegeta- "Second in ranking perhaps but by in no means stature your fight is with me now, Kakarot's fate is no longer your concern"

Cooler- "Hmm, hmm, hmm Super saiyans yes but monkey's none the same you're all talk and no substance"

Vegeta- "Hmm we'll see about that!"

(Out of flashback)

"Yeah those were good times Vegeta" Goku cackled, "But you can't forget the times when we had to work together to beat certain villains like Janemba and Omega Shenron"

(Flashback of movie 12)

Goku and Vegeta- "FUSION HA!"

Huge ball of energy consumes Goku and Vegeta as they become Gogeta

Pikkon: "Wow incredible!" (Passes out)

Goten- "Hey our dads fused!"

Trunks- "Yeah let's join them!"

Goten and Trunks turn super saiyan

Goten and Trunks- "FUSION HA!"

Ball of energy consumes Goten and Trunks as the become Gotenks

Gogeta- "I am neither Goku nor Vegeta I am Gogeta it's over Janemba I've come for you!"

Janemba- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gogeta- "Every force you create has an echo, your own bad energy will be you undoing!"

(Flashback of Dragonball GT episode 60 Ssj4 fusion)

Goku and Vegeta- "FUSION HA!"

Omega Shenron- "What HAAAAAAAAAA!" (Goes in energy orb but gets belted out)

Omega- "What's going on where are the saiyans?"

Ssj4 Gogeta- "The saiyans they're here, I am they, we are one, unfortunately for you Omega" (Opens eyes and knocks Omega away)

Omega- "This is perfect now I can kill you both at once!"

Omega gets as close as to the aura before he gets blown away and wipes the blood from his nose

Gogeta- "Hmm three hard punches and all you got was a bloody nose"

Omega: What are you talking about three?"

Gogeta- "I'll slow them down so you can count them come on!"

(Out of flashback)

"That was pretty good Kakarot" Vegeta cackled, "Although you remember the time we entered the tournament as Gogeta because Goten and Trunks had made a challenge to fight us as one?"

"Of course" Goku replied

(Flashback, now people this never really happened it's a battle sequence from Dragonball Z budokai 3 so just go with me on this)

Goku- "Oh man Broly was a hard person to beat, hmm what are these flyers doing here? Hang on it's a note Fuse with my dad and fight me in the world martial arts tournament signed the mystery warrior, hmm could this be Goten and Trunk's doing? Better go see Vegeta about this" (flies off)

Vegeta- "What the hell is this letter doing outside my room let's see fuse with my dad and fight me in the world martial arts tournament signed the mystery warrior, could this be Kakarot's son and Trunk's handy work?

Goku- "Hey Vegeta you got the note too?"

Vegeta- "Yeah I did but I promised that we would never do fusion after we defeated Janemba"

Goku- "Well maybe we can show Gotenks up"

Vegeta- "Alright Kakarot but this is the last time!"

At the tournament

Goku- "Ah Vegeta you made it well let's fuse and get this over with"

Vegeta- "Wait Kakarot let's go over by those bushes!"

Goku- "Oh ok then well if you gotta go, then you gotta go!"

Vegeta- Keep it down Kakarot I don't wan anyone to see us do it!"

Goku- "Oh ok then"

At the bushes

Vegeta- "Ok Kakarot let's do it but remember this is the last time!"

Goku- "Right!"

Goku and Vegeta- "FUSION HA!"

Gogeta- "Now let's go teach Gotenks a lesson!"

In the battle arena

Gotenks: "We're not gonna let you win just because you're our dads!"

Gogeta- "Watch out boys your dads still have a few tricks up their sleeves!"

The battle begins and Gogeta defeats Gotenks

Gotenks- "You were lucky if my stomach wasn't hurting so much I would've made cold cuts out of you!"

Gogeta- "Oh knock it off boys you're starting to sound like Hurcule!"

(Out of Flashback and Goku and Vegeta are laughing their heads off)

"Oh good times Kakarot, good times!" Vegeta cackled

"Yeah and as long as we live those memories will never be forgotten" Goku replied

Goku and Vegeta sure had a lot of interesting memories and as Goku said as long as he and Vegeta are alive they will continue to linger in the air tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z

Next time on Dragonball Z Goku and Vegeta begin their search once again for a job but where can they go get a job without getting fired from it find out next time

In search of jobs


	29. In search of jobs

Last time on Dragonball Z Cloud and Kiara went on their honeymoon while Goku and Vegeta thought back on their oldest yet fascinating memories and now Goku and Vegeta return their search for the perfect job today on Dragonball Z

In search of jobs

"Ok Vegeta this is it we now go in search for the perfect job!" Said Goku cheerfully

"Whatever" Vegeta replied coldly

"Ok I have put us up for jobs as game show hosts?" Goku asked himself

"Game show hosts?" Vegeta asked loudly

"Yeah Chi- chi wrote us a list of jobs and this was the first one" Goku replies

"Give me that note Kakarot" Vegeta snapped as he grabbed the paper from Goku and read it himself, "Well I'll be darned!"

"So this is spin and win huh?" Goku said loudly as he entered the doorway

"Yes it is and you must be Goku and Vegeta good camera's roll in 10 so get ready to amaze!" Said the director of the set

"Well this is it" Goku whispered in Vegeta's ear

9 minutes and 55 seconds later

"Ok we roll in 5…4…3…2…1… and…ACTION!" Shouted the camera man

Two big lights fill the building as they point to the two points of the curtains

"THIS IS SPIN AND WIN AND HERE ARE YOUR NEW HOSTS GOKU AND VEGETA" Shouts the narrator

Goku and Vegeta walk out of the curtains and wave to the audience

"Hello everybody and welcome to…what does that sign say? Hold on I'll get it… oh yeah welcome to Spin and Win I am your host…. G…Goku and here with me is my co-host Vegeta!" Shouted Goku

"Hello!" Vegeta replies coldly

"Today's first guest for Spin and win he's well known across the globe he's the announcer for the world martial arts tournament please welcome Brad!" Goku announces as Brad walks out from the curtain and waves to the audience

"Hey Goku long time no see" Brad says to his pal Goku

"Same here Brad now if you can answer these three questions you can spin for $1,000,000 and if you get 2 out of 3 questions right you get a consolation prize, now Vegeta the question please?"

"Ok here goes question one did Hurcule actually beat Cell in the Cell games?" Vegeta asked

"Some people say he did but I'm not one of them I mean he couldn't even beat Trunks and he's just as strong as you and Goku are so I say no" Brad answers

"Correct the actual person who defeated Cell was Kakarot's son Gohan!" Vegeta shouts

"Who's Kakarot?" shouted one of the audience members

"That guy there!" Vegeta replies pointing at Goku

"You mean Goku?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, anyway next question how did Omega Shenron and the other shadow dragons come to be?" Vegeta asked

"The shadow dragons were formed when the Dragonballs were being constantly being used it created negative energy and when android 17 created the rift between dimensions the Dragonballs cracked and the negative energy was released and Omega Shenron wasn't a shadow dragon, he was actually Syn Shenron to begin with but then he absorbed the Dragonballs and became Omega Shenron" Brad answered

"Throw the fringing dog a bone!" Vegeta says sarcastically, "Now final question who defeated Dracorion Shenron 2 weeks ago?"

"It was Goku he used the Spirit bomb of universial scale and completely vaporised him" Brad answered

"Well la de freak'n Da!" Vegeta shouts

"Congratulations Brad you get to spin for $1,000,000!" Goku shouts as he brings out the spin and win spinning board, "Now Brad go ahead and spin!"

Brad spins the board and it lands on host's decision

"Ok the board has stopped on host's decision which means me or Vegeta decides what happens" Goku announces

"Right I think we should go super saiyan Kakarot!" Vegeta announces

"Goku!" Shouts the same audience member

"SHUT UP I'M TALKING TO KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouts

"Goku…" Says the audience member

Vegeta sticks out his palm and frazzles the audience member everyone panics and runs off

"And on tonight's story Spin and Win hosts Goku and Vegeta get fired for killing an audience member when questioned Vegeta had this to say" Said the news anchor as they went to the interview camera

Vegeta- "GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE OR YOU'LL JOIN THAT GUY IN THR NEXT DIMENSION!"

"More on the story as we go along" click

"Darn it another job down the drain!" Vegeta shouts angrily from Capsule Corporation

"It's okay Vegeta sweetie you'll find another job it will just take some patients" Bulma replied

"Whatever I'm going to bed!" Vegeta then sulked off to his room

"Poor Vegeta" Bulma thought to himself

At Goku's house

"Oh man I got fired again and I thought I was doing a good job at this one" Goku sighed as he slumped off to bed

Another day, another job down the drain what will Goku and Vegeta do next? Find out next time on Dragonball Z

Next time on Dragonball Z Bulma, Chi- chi and Videl decide to take their kids and husbands camping to get over Vegeta's and Goku's anger towards their last fired job next time in Dragonball Z

Goku and Vegeta go camping!


	30. Goku and Vegeta go camping

(Oh for people who don't know or have wanted to know Goten and Trunks are 28 and 29 Dragonball Gt ages)

Last time on Dragonball Z Goku and Vegeta went to spin and win studios to apply for game show hosts it went well until Vegeta killed an audience member for correcting him and now Goku and Vegeta are in a state of depression today on Dragonball Z

Goku and Vegeta go camping

"Morning Vegeta dear!" Shouted Bulma as Vegeta slowly walked into the kitchen he just ignored her and sat down

"Hey dad Goten's here and we're gonna go training" Trunks said to his ignorant father

"Whatever I don't care!" Vegeta mumbles

Trunks and Goten go off towards the Gravity room when Bulma gives Vegeta his food; Vegeta just slowly eats it without saying a word

"Is something wrong Vegeta?" Bulma asked

"No I'm fine woman now stop asking me questions!" Vegeta hissed

"Vegeta seems a little depressed I better ring Chi- chi and see how Goku's doing"

At Goku's house Goku is still in bed at this time he would be eating breakfast but the depression has got to him

"Goku breakfast is ready!" Chi- chi shouts

"I don't care!" Goku mumbles in his pillow as he gets up and walks down to the kitchen

Just then the phone rung Chi- chi answered it; it was Bulma

"Hello? Oh hi Bulma how are you?" Chi- chi asked

"Not so well Vegeta's been acting all ignorant and stuff how's Goku?" Bulma replied

"Pretty much the same he won't come down for breakfast"

"Man that is strange! Maybe we should do something to cheer them up"

"How about camping?"

"Hey that's a great idea I'll tell Trunks, Hey Trunks tell Goten we're going camping!"

"Ok mother!" Trunks replies

Couples of minutes later Trunks returns with Goten

"Hey Bulma can you ask mother if Valise can come with us?" Goten asked

"Ok I'll check, Hey Chi- chi Goten wants to know if Valise can come with us. Ok I'll tell him, she said yes" Bulma replied

"Really great I'll ring her now!" Goten said as he pulled out his cell phone, "Hello Valise this is Goten I was wondering my parents and Trunk's family is going camping do you want to come with us? Really you do great I'll pick you up right now" hangs up, "See you guys soon I'm just going to pick her up!" Goten then runs to his hover car and drives off

10 minutes later Goten returns with Valise just as Goku, Chi- chi, Videl, Gohan and Baston showed up

"Hey dad!" Goten said happily

"Oh hey Gohan" Goku replied not looking at Goten

"I'm Goten!" Goten said angrily Goku always did that depressed or not

"Oh sorry Goten I didn't see you" Goku replied as he continued to stare at the floor

"Wow its true Dad and Vegeta are really depressed over this job crises!" Goten thought to himself but then Goten got a devious idea, "Hey Trunks come here for a sec"

"Ok" Trunks replies as he follows Goten to the garden, "Ok what is it?"

"Well dad and Vegeta are depressed right?"

"Right"

"Well I have an idea to snap them out of it" Goten then whispered the idea to Trunks, Trunks then evilly grins

"Goten I never knew you could be so devious" Trunks cackled

The two young adults begin to laugh maniacally but stop quickly due to the echo

20 minutes later and everyone was in the car and heading towards the camp site Goku was driving with Vegeta in the passenger seat

"Man I wish those two would snap out of it!" Bulma shouted

"Don't worry Bulma we have a plan to stop this depression" Goten whispered as he told Bulma, Chi- chi and Gohan the plan

"I don't know Goten that sounds a little risky" Gohan said calmly

"Don't worry Gohan if something goes wrong we have plan B ready" Goten replies as he begins to laugh to himself

At the campsite Goku and Vegeta are sitting on a tree trunk lazily while the others begin to set up the tent and stuff

"Ok we begin the plan at sundown" Goten announced like a military leader

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouts saluting to Goten

Later that evening just before sundown

"Ok Goten it's finished here you go" said Bulma handing over to what appeared to be a costume of Dracorion Shenron

"Wow Bulma you have really outdone yourself this looks just like him!" Goten exclaims, "Now who's gonna put it on?"

"I will!" Baston replied, "After all next to Goku and Vegeta I am the strongest one here" Baston then puts the suit on and hides behind the trees

"Ok let the plan begin!" Goten shouts as he runs franticly to Goku and Vegeta, "Dad, Vegeta I'm sensing Dracorion Shenron's energy!"

"Gohan that's not possible, I destroyed him 2 weeks ago" Goku replied without even looking up

"I am Goten and I'm not lying look he's attacking the forest!" Goten shouts as he points to a certain part of the forest

"That's my cue!" Baston shouts as he fires a Kamehameha wave at the certain part of the forest

"Oh my God he wasn't kidding Kakarot we have to stop him!" Vegeta shouts as he gets up and charges at the Dracorion dressed Baston

"Right!" Goku replies as he too gets up and charges at Baston

"Ok I know Goku and Vegeta's moves inside and out so even though I'm weaker than them I can make it like I'm stronger as he dodges Vegeta's first attack and throws him into Goku

"He's just as strong as he used to be!" Vegeta shouted wiping the blood from his mouth

"Now to heat things up!" Baston said to himself as he turned super saiyan

"Hmm something doesn't feel right Vegeta" Goku whispered

"What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta replied

"Well I know Dracon was a saiyan and Superion took over his body but he never turned super saiyan during our battle and where's Baston something doesn't seem right" Goku said softly

"Well Kakarot I think we have been tricked!" Vegeta shouted as he got up ready to attack Baston

"No wait Vegeta let's give them a little scare first" Goku said evilly as he whispered his idea to Vegeta

"Now that's what I'm talking about but this is the last time ok Kakarot!" Vegeta replied evilly as he turned super saiyan 4

"Ok then let's do it" Goku replied as he turned super saiyan 4 as well

"FUSION HA!" Goku and Vegeta shout as they become Gogeta

"Uh oh I think they're taking this a bit too seriously" Baston thought to himself as he turned super saiyan 2

"I think I'll end this quick with my ultimate attack" Gogeta cackled as he split into 5 Gogeta warriors, "Not even you will be able to stop this blast, it has enough power to eradicate every cell in your body!"

Baston flinches as Gogeta releases the party cracker attack

"Wuah La, La!" the Gogeta's laughed with tongue's out as 4 of the five Gogeta's disappear, "OH my god I got you good Ah ha, ha, ha, Haaa! Nice try Baston I know it is you!"

"You did but then why did you fuse?" Baston asked pulling off the head

"I just wanted to scare you" Gogeta replied in laughter

Later that night Goku and Vegeta are roasting marshmallows with the others

"Oh Vegeta remember the look on Baston's face when we were gonna use our best attack!" Goku cackled

"Yeah he looked like he was going to piss himself" Vegeta replied in laughter

"Between you and me guys I actually did" Baston said rather loudly

There was silence for a second then everyone begins to laugh hysterically while Baston blushes heavily

It looks like Goku and Vegeta have snapped out of their depression and are back to their old selves stay tuned for more scenes on the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z

Next time on Dragonball Z Goku and Vegeta continue to camp with their family, Cloud and Kiara return and what's this mysterious cave that's underwater find out next time

Cave of the ancient underground city


	31. cave of the underground city

Last time on Dragonball Z Goku and Vegeta were in depression due to the fact that they couldn't keep one lousy job without getting fired, and Bulma and Chi-chi was getting tired of it so they decided to go camping with the boys Valise and Baston, but then Goten had a plan to snap Goku and Vegeta out of their depression which he does and it works what happens today find out now!

Cave of the underground city

"Good morning Goku honey" Said Chi- chi as she placed herself in Goku's arms

"Morning dear" Goku replied as he wrapped his arms around her

"Hey father wanna go fishing with me and Trunks?" Goten asked holding three fishing rods in his hand

"Sure but put those rods away we won't need them with me around" Goku boasted

"Yeah you're right" Goten replied as he threw the rods aside

"Ouch hey who threw these sticks at me?" Vegeta shouted

"Oh crap Run!" Goku shouted as he, Trunks and Goten ran for their lives

At the fishing hole

"Alright boys let's go!" Goku shouts as he strips down to his boxers and jumps into the water

"Right!" Goten and Trunks reply as they too jump in

Back at the camp site

"So how are you today Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she placed her arms around Vegeta

"I'm fine Bulma" Vegeta replied softly

"That's good to hear" said a familiar voice

"Huh who was that?" Vegeta said to himself as he turned around to see Cloud and Kiara standing behind him, "Cloud, Kiara you're back!"

"Yeah we thought we might as well come back besides the Griara resorts were closed" Cloud replied as he dropped his stuff and sat down, "Where's Goku?"

"Kakarot took Trunks and Goten fishing" Vegeta replied taking a seat as well as opening a can of root beer, "You want one Cloud?"

"Yeah sure why not" Cloud replied as Vegeta threw Cloud a can while Kiara sat on Cloud's knee

"So where did you go then?" Vegeta asked as he had a sip of his root beer

"We went to new Namek for 2 days and then to planet Konack for half a day then we came back to earth spending the other half of the day wondering where you guys had gone then Mrs Briefs told us that you guys had gone camping in the 567 district region so we stayed the night at Capsule Corporation then came here the next morning" Cloud answered

"Wow sounds like fun" Vegeta replied as he noticed Goku out of the corner of his eye, "Hey Kakarot look who's here!"

"Hmm oh hey Cloud what's up?" Goku shouted

"Nothing really Goku" Cloud replied plainly, "Nice fish!"

"Huh oh thanks it's our breakfast!" Goku shouted, "Once Chi- chi finishes the stew"

"Oh of course" Cloud replied

"Ad how are you Kiara?" Goku asked

"I'm fine hey Goku who's the girl helping Bulma with the table?" Kiara replied

"She's my girlfriend Valise" Goten replied

"Congratulations Goten so when you gonna pop the question?" Cloud asked nudging his cousin on the arm

"Well I'm not sure yet" Goten replied blushing heavily

After breakfast Goku and Vegeta decide to go for a nice swim in the lake

"Ah this is wonderful!" Vegeta exclaimed as he splashed water on his face

"Hey Vegeta race you to the bottom of the lake!" Goku shouts

"You're on!" Vegeta replies as he quickly dives under

Goku jumps into the air and punches himself in the face a plummets to the ground hitting the bottom of the lake before Vegeta

"Ha, ha I win" Goku shouts telepathically, "Hey what's that?"

Goku sees a small opening in the waterfall's back cliff he waves to Vegeta and swims to the cave

"What could it be Kakarot?" Vegeta asked telepathically

"I'm not sure but let's find out" Goku replied as he and Vegeta swim into the cave

The tunnel seemed to go on for hours but then there was an opening on the top of the tunnel

Goku and Vegeta jump out of the water and onto the ground they were surprised to see a whole city in this small cave

"It's an old underground city" Goku exclaimed

"I know but do you think we should tell the others?" Vegeta asked

"Hmm…. Nah!" Goku replied, "I think we should keep this to ourselves"

And that's what they did Vegeta and Goku kept the secret of the underground city to themselves tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z

"Hey there this is Goku and next time on Dragonball Z me, Vegeta and Cloud carry on our search for jobs but on the way we decide to eat out at the all you can eat buffet don't miss it next time on Dragonball Z

All you can eat disaster


	32. All you can eat disaster

Last time on Dragonball Z Goku and Vegeta had gotten over their depression and started to enjoy their time camping with their family, but what Goku and Vegeta didn't expect to see was a small cave leading to an underground city the two saiyans decided to keep this discovery a secret and now Goku, Vegeta, and Cloud return in search for jobs today on Dragonball Z

All you can eat disaster

"Ah Good morning Chi-chi" Goku yawned as he stretched his muscles and put on his orange Gi

"Good morning honey I made your favourite for breakfast" Chi- chi replied as she gave Goku a bowl of pork fried rice (his favourite)

"Oh wow thanks Chi- chi!" Goku exclaimed as he grabbed the bowl and started pigging out

Just then there was a knock on the door Chi- chi answered it, it was Vegeta

"Oh hello Vegeta" Chi- chi said happily letting Vegeta inside

"Hi Chi- chi is Kakarot here?" Vegeta asked

"Yep he's in the kitchen having his breakfast you can join us if you want?" Chi- chi replied

"That sounds great" Vegeta replied as he walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Goku, "Morning Kakarot"

"Morning Vegeta what's up?" Goku asked with his mouth full

"Nothing really Trunks and Goten took their girlfriends on a road trip and Bulma is going to the mall with Chi- chi so I thought I might come here early and catch up with Baston" Vegeta replied

"Oh about that Vegeta Baton went to his job early but Cloud is here maybe you could ask him the Questions you were gonna ask Baston" Goku said cheerfully, "Hey Cloud come out here Vegeta wants to talk to you!"

Cloud walks out from the living room and sits down

"Hey Vegeta so what do you wan to talk to me about?" Cloud asked

"Well what can you tell me about Baston?" Vegeta answered

"Well let's see he was a lot like you when he was a kid always thinking he was the best, but when I surpassed him at super saiyan he was determined to ascend and defeat me in battle" Cloud replied, "Also he had an insatiable appetite like Goku and he always loved to fight but yet he had a pure heart"

"That sounds like you and I put into one Kakarot" Vegeta laughed

"To be honest It does" Goku replied

"Oh hey shouldn't we be getting going to find our next job?" Cloud asked

"Oh crap he's right!" Goku and Vegeta shout in unison as they wolf down their food and run out the door

"I'll be home later Kiara" Cloud said as he kissed Kiara on the lips and walked out the door

In North city Goku and Vegeta land outside Clucky bells chicken palace shortly followed by Cloud

"Kakarot is that you!" Shouted Raditz as he ran to his younger brother and gets him in a headlock and starts to give Goku a noogie

"Ouch yes Raditz it's me what are you doing here?" Goku shouted breaking free from the headlock

"I had to shop for Cilar she's at home attending with Trunip" Raditz replied sighing a little

"Funny anyway we have to go find a job an… hey an all you can eat buffet!" Goku shouts as he runs into the restaurant

"Oh well we might as well have a bite to eat!" Vegeta replies as he too runs in

"Well if you can't beat them, join them come on Raditz let's go!" Cloud shouts as he and Raditz run in

"Hello welcome to restaurant ala feast what can I do for you?" Asked the waiter of the restaurant

"ALL YOU CAN EAT, ALL YOU CAN EAT!" Goku shouts

"Ok take this plate and…. Huh where did he go?" the waiter looks around to see the four saiyans had grabbed as much as their plates could hold and started pigging out

"Oh man this is good!" Goku shouted with his mouth full

"Hey waiter bring out some egg rolls now!" Vegeta demanded

"Yeah and get us some more pasta we're all out!" Cloud shouted holding a plate out to the waiter

"Ah yes of course" the waiter sighs

"Oh man can this get any better!" Goku asks himself loudly

"Desert is now available!" the Chef shouts

Goku had disappeared once he heard that then 1.895959 seconds later he returns with 10 mud cakes, 5 apple slices, and 10 gallons of vanilla ice cream

"PIG OUT!" Goku shouts as he wolfs down the deserts

About 20 minutes later all four saiyans are full and can't eat another bite and yet their wastes were still the same as when they came in

"Here you go sir" said the waiter as he threw a piece of paper at Goku

"What's this?" Goku asked scratching his head

"The bill" The waiter replies

"BILL BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" Goku shouts

"Well sir I'll guess you'll be washing dishes to pay off the debt"

"Well I guess we'll be leaving then Vegeta, Cloud, Raditz grab a hold of me quick!" Goku shouts as he puts his finger on his forehead while Vegeta, Cloud and Raditz grab a hold of Goku, Goku then uses the instant transmission technique to teleport them somewhere that wasn't at the restaurant

It looks like Goku, Vegeta and Cloud have a long way to go before they find a job that they can stick to tune in next time for scenes from the next chapter of Dragonball Z

Next time on Dragonball Z Goku, Vegeta and Cloud find a job working as chefs on national television show what happens next tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z

Chef Goku?


	33. chef Goku?

Last time on Dragonball Z Goku, Vegeta and Cloud went to north city to find a job worth sticking to, but once they met up with Raditz they went into an all you can eat buffet but when they had pigged out they had to pay, using his instant transmission technique

Goku and the others teleported themselves away from the restaurant and now Goku and the others apply for chefs today on Dragonball Z

Chef Goku?

"Hey Vegeta are you ready to become a chef?" Goku asked joyfully as he ran inside to studio shouting in joy

"I'm ready to throw up if that's what you meant?" Vegeta replied sarcastically

"Ah come on Vegeta it won't be that bad!" Cloud shouted as he ran inside as well

"Idiots they're so alike!" Vegeta thought to himself hoping Goku wouldn't read his mind

"Wow look at this place hard core!" Goku exclaimed as he looked around the building

Cloud did the same but when he looked up at the tall roof he fall on his ass

"Ha Cloud you never cease to amaze me!" Goku laughed

"Hey are we gonna get these jobs? Or are we gonna just stand here going oh and ah!" Vegeta shouted impatiently

"Oh yeah I forgot thanks Vegeta" Goku replied as he put his hand behind his head and started laughing

"Ok so you're the three that applied for these jobs over the phone?" asked the producer of the show

"We sure are so what do we do?" Goku asked

"You're gonna be broadcast around the world showing people how to cook gourmet food" The producer replied

"BROADCAST!" Vegeta shouted

"AROUND THE WORLD!" Cloud yelled

"Cool" Goku says happily

"COOL!" Cloud and Vegeta shout in unison as they do the big head yelling thing

"Ok you're on in 10 minutes get prepared this is the real guys so no screw ups" the producer announces

10 minutes later

"This is cooking it gourmet and here is your new host for this week Goku!" Shouted the narrator of the production

"Ah hi there welcome to cooking it gourmet my name is Goku and these are my sue chefs Vegeta and Cloud" Goku said rather softly having trouble focusing due to all the beady eyes staring at him

"Hi there nice to meet you all!" Cloud shouts happily

"Hi!" Vegeta replies blushing heavily due to what he was wearing

"On today's episode we'll be teaching you how to make gourmet pizzas!" Goku announces

"PIZZAS!" the producer shouts

"Ok first thing you do is pick up a phone and dial the number…. Uh psst Vegeta what's the number again?" Goku asked whispering to Vegeta

"788 4736" Vegeta replied slightly embarrassed

"Ok now you dial the number 788- 4736, it's ringing" Goku shouted

"Hello this porky Pete's pizza palace how may I help you?" asked a trainee on the other line of the phone

"Hi I need 7 gourmet pizzas thanks" Goku replied plainly

"There are three types of Pizzas, Chicken teriyaki, bacon and cheese and pastrami salami which one do you want?"

"Uh I guess I'll have all three then" Goku replied after thinking for about 10 seconds

"Do you want it delivered or do you want to claim it?"

"Uhh I don't know I guess I'll get it!" Goku replied

"Ok the Pizza will be ready in ten minutes how will you be paying for this?"

"Uh I don't know uh put it on the cooking it gourmet tab" Goku replied

"Ok 4,000 zenie off the cooking it gourmet tab ok bye!"

"Ok and now we wait for ten minutes and while we wait Cloud and Vegeta are gonna teach you about saiyans Vegeta" Goku announces

"Ok here goes long ago there was once a race of blood thirsty warriors called saiyans. they were feared by everyone, the leader was my father King Vegeta he commanded that people should leave the planet and follow under his lead or face their planet being destroyed, but one day the evil tyrant Frieza destroyed the saiyans home planet Vegeta, Frieza was scared that one day a super saiyan would rise and destroy him and he was right Kakarot, the guy behind me was the legendary super saiyan that destroyed Frieza" Vegeta said before interrupted by an audience member

"Ah excuse me Vegeta uh what does a super saiyan look like?" asked the audience member

"Oh of course I'll show you!" Vegeta replied as he turned super saiyan

"Ohhh, ahhh!" The audience exclaimed

"Now my turn to explain once Frieza was out of the way the evil Dr Gero created androids 17 and 18 to destroy Goku for what he had done to his red ribbon army Vegeta and the others were defeated and at that day Vegeta vowed that he would ascend and defeat the androids that made him look like a fool, and he did he was the first to ascend to super saiyan stage two against semi perfect Cell, and the person to ascend to super saiyan stage three was Vegeta's son Trunks the problem was when they transform their muscle's increase which slows them down" Cloud replied as he continued the story

"And now I'll take it from here, now during the Cell games my son Gohan had told Cell he had hidden powers just waiting to be released, this only made Cell anxious to release it, which he did causing Gohan to transform into a super saiyan 2, me Vegeta and Cloud can do it too but Gohan was the first, 7 years later I ascended to super saiyan 3" Goku explained as he turned super saiyan 3, "Then 20 years later I ascended to super saiyan 4 I can't show that to you cause I've used up enough energy as it is and that is the story of the saiyan race oh and just in time now if you excuse me I have to go get the pizzas" Goku then used the instant transmission technique to teleport to the pizza shop and back, "And that is how you order gourmet pizzas I'm your host Goku see you next time!"

"Sorry boys there's not gonna be a next time you're all fired!" the producer yells

"Why not!" Goku shouts

"I know your story of the saiyan race brought the broadcast to number one but you didn't even cook the pizza's you ordered them" the producer replied

"Oh ok then well it's been swell see ya!" Goku replied cheerfully as he, Vegeta and Cloud walked out the door

What job could Goku, Vegeta and Cloud get next find out next time on the penultimate chapter of Dragonball Z

Next time on the penultimate chapter of Dragonball Z Goku, Vegeta and Cloud get jobs as appliance salesman will this turn out like the rest of the jobs they've been fired from, find out next time

Appliance destruction


	34. appliance destruction

Last time on Dragonball Z Goku, Cloud and Vegeta got jobs as chefs and this proved to be harder than they thought although they got fired for ordering pizzas and telling stories of their saiyan ancestors what will happen today find out on the penultimate chapter of Dragonball Z

Appliance destruction

"There she goes shaking her ass on that floor bumping and grinding that pole, the way she's grinding that pole, I think I'm losing control" Goku shouted as he sung aloud to shake that ass by Eminem feat nate dog while walking into chicks dig appliances

"Ok so you think you can work in appliances Mr Goku, Vegeta and Cl…Cl..."

"Cloud"

"Oh right Cloud" said the boss of the appliance shop

"Yes sir we are" Goku replied

"Ok we'll put you to the test take those boxes and destroy them" the boss requests

"Ok" Vegeta replies as he frazzles the boxes with the raise of a finger the bosses eyes nearly fall out of his head

"Ok I guess you guys are in" the boss stuttered

"Great so what's our first job?" Goku asked

"Well Goku you look like an honest guy you can go sell the appliances, Vegeta can destroy the boxes and Cloud can do the paper work" the boss replies

1 hour later and there isn't one single customer in sight

"Sigh oh man I'm gonna die of boredom" Goku sighed as he watched people walk past

"How's business Kakarot?" Vegeta asked rubbing the dirt off his face

"Terrible I haven't had a customer in over an hour I ready to die" Goku replied angrily, "How are you doing?"

"Not so good every time I destroy a box a whole cloud of dust blows into my face I can't stand it!" Vegeta replied brushing dust off his clothes

"We need to attract customers" Goku thought to himself, "I've got it!' Goku grabs a huge stereo and puts his best CD in it and cranks it up to max power

"They see me mowing my front lawn; I know they're all thinking I'm too white and nerdy!" Goku sang to white and nerdy by Weird Al Yankovich

Everyone continues to walk past ignoring Goku

"Here Kakarot let me try, Kakarot help me with this one" Vegeta shouted as he put home by Dream theatre on the CD player

(Music plays)

"Shine…….. Lake of fire!

Lines……. take me higher!

My mind ….. Drips cosine!

Confine…… another time…!

Vegeta- "living this charade is getting me nowhere I can't shake this charade the city is cold blooded calls me home, home it's where I long, for this home, where I belong!

Goku- "Mercedes she calls to me, death cans sense scenes from my memory, sorrow eternity my dame is out to drown me"

Goku and Vegeta- "Help I'm falling, I'm calling I can't keep away from its calls, can't have it, this have it it's calling me back to my home!"

Everyone continues to ignore them

"Hey guys let me try!" Cloud shouts as he joins in with Goku

Goku and Cloud: "I never thought that I could carry on with this life, but I can't resist myself, no matter how hard I try"

Cloud: living this other life is getting them nowhere, I'll make her my wife, my sweat temptation calls me home, home, it's where I long for my home where she belongs!

Goku and Vegeta: "her ecstasy means so much to me, even deceiving my own blood, Victoria watches and thoughtfully smiles, she's taking me to my home"

All three- "Help he's my brother, but I love her, I can't keep away from her touch, deception, dishonour, she's taking to my home!

Everyone stills ignores them

"Oh man this isn't working!" Goku shouts

"It's as if everyone has gone death!" Vegeta replies

"I've had enough!" Cloud shouts, "I QUIT!"

"Me too!" Vegeta shouts agreeing with cloud

"I quit as well!" Goku replies loudly

"What's going on here!" the boss yells

"You're shop that's what!" all three shout as they prepare to kill the boss

"You're fired!" the boss shouts

"WE'RE NOT FIRED WE QUIT KAMEHAMEHA!" everyone shouts as they kill the boss

"Oh shit we killed the boss!" Cloud shouts

"What should we do Kakarot!" Vegeta shouts panicking

"RUN!" Goku shouts as all three run out the door

It looks like for the first time in all of Goku and Vegeta's new jobs Goku, Vegeta and Cloud quit instead of getting fired stay tuned for scenes from the final chapter of Dragonball Z

On the final chapter of Dragonball Z Goku, Vegeta and Cloud wonder at capsule corporation if they're ever gonna get and job, and Chi- chi and Bulma have made a shocking discovery don't miss it on the final chapter of Dragonball Z

Goku and Vegeta finally get a job


	35. Goku and Vegeta finally gets a job

Last time on Dragonball Z Goku, Vegeta and Cloud got jobs as appliance salesman their job to sell appliances with out any screw ups that was easy enough as there were no customers in sight Goku, Vegeta and Cloud tried singing to attract customer's but alas it didn't work so Goku, Vegeta and Cloud had, had enough throwing in their jobs and killing the boss what job can they get find out now on the final chapter of Dragonball Z

Goku and Vegeta finally get a job

"Oh man it's hopeless we never gonna get a job" Goku groaned with his head in his arms

"Don't give up hope guys you'll find one" Bulma replied

"Yeah but until then how about some lunch?" Chi- chi said from the kitchen

"Alright let's eat!" Goku shouts back to his old self

In the kitchen Goku and Vegeta are pigging out while Chi- chi and Bulma wash the dishes

"Man this is really good!" Goku shouted with his mouth full, "We need more pasta!"

"And bring some more egg rolls while you're at it!" Vegeta grunted with mouth full

"Hey Goku me and Bulma are going to a conference in west city and Goten, Trunks and their girlfriends are going away to south city so you can stay with Vegeta for the night" Chi- chi said to Goku as she pashed him on the cheek and walked off

"Ok Vegeta what should we do?" Goku asked

"I don't know uh finish our meal then train for a little while" Vegeta replied

"Sounds great!" Goku shouts as he finishes his pork fried rice and walked towards the gravitron

Moments later Goku and Vegeta are enjoying a heavy weighted training in the gravitron

"Ok Vegeta we trained at 10,000 times earth's gravity with 75,000 ton weights, so why don't we train at 20,000 earth's gravity and use 90,000 ton weights?" Goku asked

"Sure why not" Vegeta replied

"Ok King Kai materialise the weights and set the gravitron to 20,000 times!" Goku shouted telepathically

"Ok Goku but be careful" King Kai replied from the grand Kai's planet as he sets the machine to 20,000 and materialised the weights

Goku and Vegeta's bodies begin to slowly drop to the floor the weight is too much for them at that point Goku and Vegeta turn into super saiyan 2's the weight is heavy but not enough to consider child's play

"Let's go Kakarot!" Vegeta shouts as he charges at Goku

"Right!" Goku replies as he charges at Vegeta

Vegeta throws rapid punches at Goku, but Goku counters each one of them and counters with a drop kick which sends Vegeta onto the ground

Vegeta then retaliates with a slide kick Goku recovers by putting his hand on the floor and pushing himself off the ground and back into his fighting stance

"Not bad Vegeta you've learnt a few mew tricks while I've been at home" Goku cackled wiping the sweat from his head

"So have you Kakarot" Vegeta replies as he charges at Goku with two beams in his hand

Goku dodges the first blast and counters the other with a bigger blast

Goku then attack Vegeta with a blow to the gut, Vegeta retaliates with a kick to the side of the head. Goku and Vegeta fly into opposite sides of the wall

"Ha…ha…ha…ha…not bad Vegeta but let's call it a day" Goku puffed trying to catch his breath

"Ha…ha…ha…ha yeah you're right Kakarot" Vegeta replied as he turned off the gravitron and took off his weights

The next morning Goku and Vegeta sit outside in outdoor chairs staring into the sky

"So Vegeta do you think we can get a job?" Goku asked yawning a little

"I gonna be honest Kakarot I don't think so" Vegeta replied stretching his limbs

"Yeah you're right we the saiyan race is not suppose to work or get jobs" Goku said happily

"Exactly someone who understands!" Vegeta shouts

"Of course remember I have saiyan blood running through my veins" Goku cackled

Just then there is an explosion only 2km away from Capsule Corporation it is Frieza he has come back to destroy Goku and Vegeta

"Ah look its Goku and Vegeta two saiyans lounging I should kill you right here and now!" Frieza cackles

"Oh yeah we'll see about that?" Goku replied as he turned super saiyan, "Let's go Vegeta!"

"Right behind you my friend!" Vegeta replied as he too went super saiyan

"Oh my gosh!" Bulma exclaimed

"What is it Bulma?" Chi- chi asked

"Goku and Vegeta they have a job!" Bulma replied, "They've had it for so long!"

"And what is that?"

"Saving the world of course" Bulma replied

"Of course why didn't I think of that?" Chi- chi shouted

And that was the story of how Goku and Vegeta endued 35 chapters trying to find jobs defeating villains like Dracorion Shenron and Omega Shenron and the story of Goku and Vegeta will continue as long as evil surfaces thank for reading this story stay tuned for scenes from the bonus chapter of Dragonball Z

On the bonus chapter of Dragonball Z we get interviews with the Dragonball Z cast about how they felt about being part of Goku and Vegeta's new jobs next time on Dragonball Z

Interview the DBZ cast


	36. Interview with the DBZ cast

**Goku and Vegeta's new jobs was created by Yamato Delgato it is the sequel to the day Goku and Vegeta will never forget. And now we have chance to talk to the cast of Dragonball Z and get their opinion on what they think about the time they spent on this story **

Yamato Delgato/ producer: "Well basically Goku and Vegeta's job tells a story of how the strongest warriors in the world can't do something simple as getting a job it starts at orange high school where Gohan tells Goku and Vegeta they have to get jobs from his mother and Goku's wife Chi- chi"

Gohan: "I was the one that had to tell my dad and Vegeta that they had to get jobs initially it was set to begin when they got home and mother tells them but the producer thought that it might be a bit to awkward so he made it that I tell them about it"

Goku: "When Gohan told us the news I was like oh man what have I done to deserve this? So we made an idea to put us in Zarbon's masterpiece theatre where we get canned because Vegeta kills Zarbon"

Vegeta: "When Kakarot said that Zarbon had beeped my wife inside my head I was like I can't take this anymore I need to take action, and that's what I did so I killed him

**In chapter two we ** **Goku and Vegeta getting jobs as car dealers and this proves to be a lot harder than they thought **

Yamato Delgato: "In this scene Goku and Vegeta apply for car dealers and get the job and they have so much trouble copping with the new development"

Goku: "It was really hard because I had trouble reading the signs so I had people behind me telling me the lines as I went along"

Vegeta: "Well I wasn't big on this chapter because I had to wear a weird outfit and talk to people I don't know at one point I killed a man because he asked to rent a car with no money and we killed the boss cause he hit us and we thought it was an invitation to fight"

**In chapter 3 Goku and Vegeta get jobs as doctors where they meet up with an old friend from the day Goku and Vegeta will never forget and this time Goku and Vegeta have to straighten up and fly right **

Yamato Delgato: "In this chapter Goku and Vegeta meet up with Cloud who is Broly's nephew and good friends with Goku and Vegeta"

Goku: "Yeah in this chapter me and Vegeta applied for doctors and got the job and the head surgeon said we would be working with Cloud that surprised us and then I sulk off because I misspell tomato at that point I'm called into an operation where I tell the guy about sensu beans and when I give the surgeon the sensu beans I get fired

Vegeta: "I too was surprised when I heard Cloud was working in the hospital and when I told him I could read Kakarot tells me I look as red as a tomato so I make him spell it just to spite him"

Cloud: "Yeah I was surprised to hear Goku and Vegeta got jobs as doctors and when Goku misspelled tomato and sulked off I asked Vegeta if he knew how to spell it, he got it wrong, I laughed at him and he attacked me which caused us to get fired"

**In chapter 4 Goku, Vegeta and Cloud get jobs as teachers at the school they were in not to long ago **

Yamato Delgato: "Ok in this chapter Goku, Vegeta and Cloud get jobs as teachers now this proves to be a problem because an old villain is back"

Goku: "I was surprised to hear Cell was back in this chapter I couldn't believe my eyes and to think we actually fought him and got fired for it"

Cell: "Yes I am back I can never die Mwah ha, ha, ha, ha haaa! No seriously I enjoyed my little part in this story"

**In chapter 5 we see Goku, Vegeta and Cloud get jobs as fast food trainee's where Future Trunks and Yamcha enter the phrase **

Yamato Delgato: "In this chapter Goku and the other two get the job at Goku's dream place Clucky bells chicken palace where Trunks and Yamcha partake in this chapter

Trunks: "Yeah well I was just going to clucky bells for lunch when what do I find my father, Goku and Cloud working there but other than that it was a great chapter

Vegeta: "Yamcha couldn't be with us today because I killed him HA, HA!"

**In chapter 6 Goku, Vegeta and Cloud become checkout operators where Frieza, Cooler, Turles, and Bardock return **

Bardock: "Well I was doing my shopping when I noticed Kakarot, Turles, Prince Vegeta my cousin Cloud, Frieza and Cooler in aisle 3 arguing so I decided to step in to support Kakarot"

Turles: "That fool Bardock turned on us he's a traitor to the saiyan race!""

Frieza: "At one point I wanted to kill Goku and those other two saiyans right there and now, but Yamato said to wait your Fing patience"

Cooler: "My brother Frieza can be quite annoying when he wants to be and he smells too"

Goku: "To find out my father was alive and I was related to Cloud was a big surprised I had choice to hug Cloud"

**Skipping to chapter 17 we see Baston vs Frieza in the semi final match of the shadow dragon games and with ease Baston defeats Frieza and Omega Shenron decides to fight Goku next **

Omega Shenron: "I was infuriated with the Z-warriors for destroying all my friends so I decided I had enough I'm going to kill them!"

Baston: "Frieza was a piece of cake I could've beaten him in my sleep"

Goku: "At the point of when Omega had me down Vegeta came to the rescue with the idea of fusion"

Vegeta: "It wasn't my idea to suggest fusion it was Yamato's idea!"

Yamato: "He, he I just love making Vegeta feel embarrassed"

**In chapter 20 Gogeta Cloustan and Gotenks try to destroy Superion Shenron in one final showdown **

Superion Shenron: "In this chapter I die but I return later because as long as the Dragonballs are overused I will come back!"

Gogeta: "It was good to get rid of Superion but as he pointed out just a second ago he does return"

Cloustan: "I defeated a villain!"

**In chapter 21 Goku and the others go too new namek for a much needed holiday but when they are greeted by king Vegeta who warns them of Dracon the all powerful super saiyan they will have to train hard **

King Vegeta- "Well I didn't know I was in this fic until about 2 weeks ago but I got paid handsomely

Goku: "To hear Broly having a son that could become a super saiyan 5 was shocking but the two years of training was reassuring"

Bulma: "I didn't know why but I had the urge to kick Vegeta's ass during that chapter"

**In chapter 26 Goku uses the spirit bomb at universial scale to destroy Dracorion Shenron **

Dracorion Shenron: "I wasn't in for dying in this chapter but the people of Yamato Delgato productions insisted I would die"

Goku: "Well it took a lot of strain to use the universial spirit bomb but it worked out in the end"

Vegeta: "Well I had to go through a lot of pain when Dracorion pierced my right shoulder with his spikes I didn't even have a stunt double!"

**In the final chapter we see Goku and Vegeta finally get a job saving the earth **

Goku: "Well I thought in this chapter we should train and then Frieza attacks again that is where Bulma realises we had our job the whole time"

Vegeta: "I figure that we trained with 20,000 time earth's gravity and 75,000 ton weights so it would be harder to train in!"

**And now the overall opinions of the characters in this story **

Goku: "I loved it I can't wait for the sequel of the sequel"

Vegeta: "It was ok I guess it could've been better!"

Cloud: "I loved the story it was great to work with my cousin Goku and my new cousin Vegeta"

Baston: "Eh"

Next time on Dragonball Z we go into the blooper section of the making of Goku and Vegeta's new jobs

Bloopers


	37. bloopers

**Goku and Vegeta's new jobs was a big hit around the world but ever wanted to know what mistakes they made in the making of the story find out now on Goku and Vegeta's new jobs blooper **

**Bloopers!!!**

Yamato Delgato: we as I expected there were many screw ups in the making but not as much as I thought only in chapters 2, 5, 17 and 24 were screwed up and the rest were fine so we'll now start with chapter 2 Car dealers

**Chapter 2 **

Goku: "Hello welcome to auto dealer finances station where we deal in cars and finance"

Everyone laughs

Goku: "What did I say something wrong?" (Reads script) "Oh darn it that was way off!!"

Vegeta: "idiot!!"

**Take two!!**

Vegeta: "Hello welcome to auto dealer I am Vegeta how may I help you?"

Man: "Yeah I was hoping to rent a car"

Vegeta: "You got any money?"

Man: "No but…."

Vegeta: "Sorry no money, new dimension for you!!" (Sticks out hand but man ducks and the beam hits Goku)

Goku: "OUCH HEY VEGETA THAT HURT!!!!"

Vegeta: "Sorry Kakarot" (in mind) "Got him ha, ha haaa!!!"

Yamato: CUT!!!!!

**Chapter 5 **

Vegeta: "Welcome to clucky bells chicken palace I am Vegeta how may I serve you?"

Trunks: "Yeah I'll take a dad you look ridiculous!!"

Vegeta: "Trunks!!!!" (Farts) "Oh sorry about that!!"

Everyone laughs

**Take two **

Goku: "Moments wasted ISOLATED, time escaping, endless sacrifice!!"

Yamato: "Goku you already done this part!!"

Goku: "Oh well Try to stay alive, until I hear your voice, I'm gonna lose my mind, someone tell me why I chose this life this superficial lie, constant compromise, endless sacrifice!!!!"

Yamato: "CUT!!!!"

**Chapter 17 **

Omega Shenron: "That's it I've had enough!!"

Yamato: "Let's try that again Omega but this time more anger!!"

Omega: Ok

**Take two **

Omega Shenron: "That's it I HAD ENOUGH!!!!"

Yamato: "NO, NO, NOOOO MORE ANGER!!!

Omega: ok

**Take 436**

Omega Shenron: "THAT' S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!"

Yamato: "FINALLY AT LAST HE GETS IT!!!

Goku: "WHY ARE WE YELLING!?"

Vegeta: "I DON'T KNOW!!"

Yamato: "CUT!!!"

**Chapter 24**

Goku and Vegeta: FUSION HA!!!" (Vegeta doesn't extend his finger and screws up the fusion)

Veku: "You what are you staring at you wanna piece of this!!"

Yamato: "What a fiasco his butch is bigger than King Kai's!!"

South Kai: "I know you decided on super Gogeta but in this form he looks more like a Veku!!"

East Kai: "Veku the blimp!!"

Dracorion Shenron: "What the hell is that thing?!"

Veku: "Double meat, double cheese!!" (Does a tremendous fart)

Yamato: "Cough, cough CUT!!!"

**End of bloopers **

Yamato: "As you can see even the greatest of heroes can make huge mistakes during the shooting of a story or film and now as Goku, Vegeta and Cloud wanted here's a song its called Endless sacrifice by Dream Theatre take it away boys!!"

Goku: Thanks hit it Dj!!"

DJ plays song

**Goku: **"Cold,

Lying in my bed

Staring into darkness"

**Cloud**: "Lost,

I hear footsteps over head

And my thoughts return again"

**Vegeta**: "Like a cloud that's run away,

And won't be co-ming back

Time keeps passing by

As night turns into day"

**Goku**: "I'm so far away

And so alone…

I need to see your face

To keep me sane

To make me whole"

**All three**: "Try to stay alive,

Until I hear your voice

I'm gonna lose my mind

Someone tell me why,

I chose this life

This superficial lie

Constant compromise

Endless sacrifice

**Goku**: "Pain… it saddens me to know

The helplessness you feel

Your light shines on my soul

While a thousand candles burn"

**Cloud**: "Outside this barren room

The rain is pour-ing down

The emptiness inside

Os growing deeper still

**Vegeta**: "You're so far away

And so alone

You long for love's embrace

To keep you sane

To make you whole"

**All three**: "Try to stay alive,

Until I hear your voice

I'm gonna lose my mind

Someone tell my why,

I chose this life

This superficial lie

Constant compromise

Endless sacrifice

**Goku**: "Moments wasted

Isolated

Time escaping

Endless sacrifice"

**Cloud**: "Moments wasted

Isolated

Time escaping

Endless sacrifice……"

(Long pause)

**Goku**: "Over the distance we tried to make sense of

Surviving together

While living apart,

Striving for balance

We rise to the challenge

Our dead connection

Is part of circumstance!!!?"

**Cloud**: "All you've forsaken

And all you've done

So that I can live out

This dying dream

Won't be forgotten

Or taken for granted

I'll always remember you're

Endless sacrifice!!!!!"

**Vegeta**: "Moments wasted

Isolated

Time escaping

Endless sacrifice

**All three**: "Moments wasted

Isolated

Time escaping

Endless sacrifice!!!!!"

Song ends

Yamato: Well done bravo thanks for the song guys and thank you the viewer for reading Goku and Vegeta's new jobs see ya next time when I write the sequel

Goku: Goodbye guys!!!

The end

**Now for you the viewers I an indeed writing the sequel it will be called Fusion reborn 2: return of Dracon the title all thanks to Vegeta's female clone You rock VFC!! Thank you goodbye!**


End file.
